


Inside of me

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Ghost Drifting, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Саваде довелось прознать об одном семейном секрете, который сильно его подкосил. Настолько сильно, что Реборн был вынужден вызвать в Намимори Варию, чтобы встряхнуть Вонголу и заодно повысить её силу.Тсуне предстоит столкнуться с личным кошмаром, который переплетается с реальностью. Собственный мир рушится на глазах, а Занзас почему-то даже не думает подливать масла в огонь. Однако Савада ещё не знает, с чем ему придётся иметь дело, чтобы вытянуть из хаоса не только себя, но и босса Варии.





	Inside of me

Всё началось с достаточно банальной фразы: «Тсуна, принеси, пожалуйста, мне загранпаспорт. Мы с твоим папой хотим съездить отдохнуть».  
\- Круто. А куда? – поинтересовался Савада, вставая из-за стола.  
\- Емитсу нашёл какой-то замечательный тур по Италии, целых две недели экскурсий, солнца, другой обстановки! – радостно поделилась с сыном Нана. – Ты ведь не против, что мы хотим… - она немного смущённо замолчала.  
\- А, н-нет, конечно! – замахал руками парень. – Что ты, что ты! Это чудесная мысль! Вы давно не виделись друг с другом, почему бы не отдохнуть вместе. А потом как-нибудь и всей семьёй куда-нибудь съездим, - улыбнулся Тсунаёши.  
\- О, вот и славно, - почему-то порозовела Нана. – Твой папа сейчас заказывает билеты, просил прислать ему копии документов. Принеси, пожалуйста, и напиши ему всё, что нужно, а то у меня вон, - женщина покосилась на свои мокрые руки, которыми она сейчас чистила овощи, - а сделать это надо срочно.  
\- Без проблем, - Тсуна спокойно поднялся по лестнице наверх, напевая себе под нос незатейливый мотивчик.  
Реборн убежал куда-то по своим делам рано утром, ничего не сказав ученику. Выглядел он серьёзным и явно ненастроенным на разговоры, так что Тсуна предпочёл пока что просто наслаждаться выдавшейся свободной минуткой.  
Вонгола вошёл в родительскую комнату и сразу же направился к небольшому столу, где стояло мамино зеркало и множество разных баночек, которыми Нана пользовалась. А в самом низу – в выдвижных ящиках – лежали практически все документы. Тсуна знал это с детства, но никогда туда не лазил, не видя в этом необходимости.  
И сейчас он абсолютно спокойно присел на корточки, выдвигая по очереди несколько ящиков, ища загранпаспорт. Там было много разных бумаг: некоторые сцеплены скрепками, другие – степлером, третьи лежали в файлах, а обложка документа виднелась в самом низу. Тсуна решил просто разом приподнять всю кипу бумаг, чтобы вытащить нужный ему документ, но пожизненное невезение сыграло свою роль в самый «подходящий» момент. Все бумаги, лежавшие там, разом взмыли в воздух и красивым веером осыпали пол. Небо Вонголы от неожиданности плюхнулся на задницу, глуповато хлопая глазами и мысленно стеная: за что ему такое наказание?.. Теперь все документы опять собирать…  
Тяжко вздохнув, Тсуна поднялся и стал собирать всё рассыпанное, особо не вглядываясь в печатные слова, но вдруг его внимание привлекло слово «свидетельство». Тсуна подумал было, что это свидетельство о рождении, но интуиция слабо пиликнула, и Савада вдруг вспомнил, как недавно его просили отправить копии своих документов в поликлинику, где произошёл сбой в компьютерной системе, и многие файлы были либо повреждены, либо удалены. И Тсуна был в том числе. Помимо всего прочего парень копировал и своё свидетельство, но… оно было напечатано на бумаге другого цвета: то было синим, а эта бумага – с зеленоватым оттенком. И именно это подтолкнуло парня к тому, чтобы вытащить документ и рассмотреть его повнимательнее…  
… кипа бумаг, которую Тсунаёши держал в руках, с лёгким шелестом вновь опустилась на пол. Ладони задрожали, а Вонгола Дечимо чудом удержался на ногах. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы избавиться от пелены перед глазами и прояснить разум. Глаза судорожно скользили по строчкам, но мозг отказывался воспринимать информацию.  
\- Этого не может быть, - поражённо прошептал Тсуна, чувствуя, что начинает дрожать, - это нереально. Это неправда. Это всё… всё… ложь! – бормотал он.  
\- Тсуна? – позвали его снизу. – У тебя всё в порядке? – Нана казалась обеспокоенной.  
Савада подскочил и выбросил лист на пол:  
\- А, нет, всё в… в порядке, да, - соврал он, сам не успев заметить, как ложь соскользнула с языка, - просто ищу. Загранпаспорт. Уже нашёл! Сейчас приду.  
Парень взъерошил густые волосы, поражённый открывшейся тайной. Он подумал и решил, что сейчас было не время, чтобы поднимать этот вопрос. Сначала Тсуне хотелось обдумать всё это самому и только потом обсуждать подобное с родителями.  
Поэтому он быстро сел, собрал все бумаги, аккуратно уложил их обратно в ящик и, захлопнув его, схватил загранпаспорт, быстро спускаясь вниз. Правда, на лестнице он споткнулся и последние несколько ступенек пролетел вперёд головой, чудом не сломав себе шею, но удачно сгруппировавшись и приземлившись на уже страдавшую сегодня пятую точку.  
\- Вот, нашёл! – ввалился Савада на кухню в тот момент, когда его мама собралась было выйти, чтобы подняться наверх и проверить, всё ли в порядке. – Прости, что так долго. Ты положила его куда-то вглубь, пришлось почти все ящики обыскать.  
\- Сможешь позвонить папе и продиктовать ему все данные? – мягко улыбнулась женщина. – А я пока закончу с ужином.  
\- Да, без проблем, - Тсуна снова вернулся к лестнице, чтобы подняться к себе в комнату и позвонить отцу по сотовому.  
Вонгола понимал, что он должен сделать всё, чтобы родители сейчас не узнали то, что он узнал о них… Или, вернее, о себе. Потому что в бумаге, которую он нашёл, чёрным по белому было написано, что Савада Тсунаёши – приёмный сын Савады Емитсу и его супруги – Наны.  
\- Алло, да? – донёсся радостный голос отца.  
\- Пап, привет, - отмер Тсуна, - мама просила продиктовать тебе данные её загранпаспорта. Ты записываешь?

***

Пока счастливая Нана, щебеча и порхая, потихоньку складывала вещи и готовилась к поездке, Тсуна думал. Он никому и ничего не сказал, просто продолжал частично на автомате жить: ходить в школу, делать домашние задания, общаться со своими хранителями, тренироваться под чутким руководством Реборна, который явился как ни в чём не бывало на следующий день, периодически падать и выглядеть привычно глупо – особенно, в глазах окружающих.  
Несмотря на то, что Киоко и Хару давным-давно были в курсе всех дел, что семьи Энмы и Найто Лонгчемпа перестали враждовать с Вонголой, поддерживая больше дружеские взаимоотношения, что периодически появлялись сообщения от Ланчии и Базиля, Тсуна всё равно чувствовал себя нехорошо. Жизнь шла полным ходом, уровень активности ничуть не снизился, но Саваде было, мягко говоря, плохо. Ему хотелось вырваться из этого замкнутого круга, побыть наедине с самим собой, всё как следует обдумать. Ну или, как минимум, ещё раз, уже в спокойной и тихой обстановке взглянуть на тот документ, изучить его повнимательнее. Тсуна ведь наверняка что-то пропустил там. Да и желание убедиться в том, что ему всё это не показалось, начинало грызть с каждым днём сильнее.  
Реборн видел, что его ученик стал слишком задумчивым, погруженным в себя, переставшим реагировать на подколки и другие бытовые моменты так, как он делал это обычно. И даже когда Аркобалено созвал всех друзей юного босса Вонголы к тому в дом, чтобы устроить очередные посиделки под псевдо-важным предлогом, даже тогда Тсуна вёл себя слегка отстранённо. Он также спотыкался и падал, иногда разнимал конфликтующие стороны и старательно пытался не допустить новых ссор, но всё равно где-то глубоко в душе он был в другом месте и думал о чём-то своём.  
Реборну, как его репетитору, важно было знать, чем же таким серьёзным был озабочен его ученик. Он осторожно опрашивал всех из хранителей и вообще из Вонголы, пытаясь нащупать ту самую ниточку, которая могла бы привести его к ответу. Но Киоко и Хару сказали, что ничего не происходило такого особого. Гокудера и Ямамото тоже были не в курсах, хотя Хаято был готов прямо сейчас пойти и выяснить в чём же дело, но Такеши удержал его, мудро решив, что когда Тсуна будет готов, то сам придёт к ним и расскажет о причине своих дум.  
Реборн, можно сказать, даже немного отчаялся: он провоцировал, унижал, подставлял и что только не делал, чтобы растрясти Саваду, но тот упорно ни на что не реагировал, словно закрывшись от учителя и снося все его подколки исключительно на автоматическом уровне. Он даже сопротивлялся немного, но внутри его это всё же не проняло. И Аркобалено понимал, что, кажется, остаётся только один выход, который точно мог бы растрясти его ученика. И если не сработает даже это, то дело совсем плохо.  
\- Девятый? – Реборн вышел на улицу, на вечернюю прохладу, чуть оттягивая ворот наглухо застёгнутой рубашки. – Тут такое дело…

***

Тсуна уже проснулся и собирался в школу, когда к нему подошла Нана. Она обняла сына и ласково потрепала его по волосам:  
\- Емитсу уезжает сегодня, - женщина улыбнулась, - а я прилечу к нему через несколько дней! Он сказал, что у него появились какие-то срочные дела…  
\- Хорошо вам отдохнуть там, - Тсуна тоже ответил ей улыбкой, - чтобы привезли с собой побольше фотографий и отличных впечатлений.  
\- Я попросила Бьянки, чтобы она присматривала за тобой и готовила кушать, а Реборн обещал, что будет с удвоенным напором обучать тебя. Говорит, придумал какую-то новую технику закрепления знаний, - Нана рассмеялась. – Ты, главное, не грусти. И глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как две недели пролетят.  
\- Действительно, - Савада кивнул, - а Реборн… ну кто бы сомневался? – пробурчал он себе под нос. – Ты хоть готова к полёту?  
\- Да как тебе сказать… Целых восемь-девять часов полёта… - Нана немного отступила, - не представляю, как переживу его. Я так давно никуда не ездила отдыхать. Вроде ещё есть время до отлёта, а мне уже страшно.  
\- Значит, самое время расслабиться, - хихикнул Тсуна. – Ещё раз удачи. Будем созваниваться, - он помахал ей рукой и, закинув сумку на плечо, пошёл обуваться: на удивление, сегодня Савада не проспал.

День тёк чертовски медленно. Каждый урок, длившийся ровно столько же времени, сколько и обычно, сегодня казался парню адом. Неимоверно длинные и заковыристые рассуждения учителя истории, сложные алгебраические формулы и уравнения, трудные синтаксические конструкции английского языка, чтение вслух и написание сочинения по литературе… Когда прозвенел звонок на обед, Тсуне казалось, что он готов покончить с собой, только бы побыстрее избавиться от удушающей жары. Форма неприятно липла к телу, в помещении стояла духота, и не помогали даже открытые окна.  
Тсуна привычно поднимался на крышу, зная, что он наверняка опять столкнётся с Хибари, чудом с ним не подерётся, потом придут Гокудера и Ямамото, весело перебранивавшиеся друг с другом, а потом появится Реборн с очередной безумной идеей…  
Интуиция парня не подвела: правда, не было пункта с Хибари. Его вообще сегодня было не видно в средней школе Намимори. Может быть, он снова выяснял отношения с комитетом Адель. Какие ещё могут быть причины? Но вот Гокудера и Ямамото, пришедшие буквально через несколько минут, наоборот, всё подтвердили. Как и Реборн, появившийся ещё немного позже. Аркобалено до сих пор умудрялся красиво проникать на территорию школы абсолютно незамеченным, и Тсуна только и делал, что гадал, почему его до сих пор не раскрыли с порой воистину дурацкой маскировкой.  
\- Йоу, Реборн, - поприветствовал репетитора Такеши, - рад тебя видеть.  
Хаято предпочёл просто кивнуть, а Тсуна, лениво жевавший рис, только взгляд поднял и сразу же опустил его, не желая вмешиваться в очередные ссоры и возможные драки.  
\- У меня для вас отличные новости, - сразу же перешёл к делу тот, - в Намимори приезжает Вария полным составом, так что вы все будете ближайшие две недели тренироваться друг с другом.  
\- О, я увижу Скуало! – воскликнул Ямамото, за что получил болезненный тычок под рёбра от Урагана Вонголы. – Да ладно тебе, - он очаровательно улыбнулся, поднимая перед собой руки, - я же исключительно из хороших соображений.  
Гокудера одарил бейсболиста таким взглядом, что все «хорошие соображения» просто автоматически записывались в какие угодно, но только не в хорошие.  
\- Всем составом, говоришь? – Савада поднял задумчивый взгляд на репетитора. – И…  
\- Да, Занзас тоже приедет. Девятый сказал, что это отличная идея. Недельку-другую мафия проживёт и без Варии, что позволит и им сменить обстановку, и вам поучиться у тех, кто прошёл куда больше сражений, - улыбнулся Реборн.  
«То есть после школы я буду тратить время на тренировки, а не на личные переживания? Отлично, Реборн, молодец. У тебя всегда получалось меня отвлекать», - с сарказмом подумал Савада.  
\- … ад? – донеслось до него.  
\- Да, это ад, - согласился Тсуна, подняв голову на Аркобалено.  
\- Вообще-то я спросил, ты рад? – хмыкнул тот, скептично приподняв бровь.  
\- А, я хотел сказать, что да, я очень рад, это не менее радостные новости, - моментально исправился Тсуна, понимая, что просто сел в лужу. Впрочем, как обычно.  
\- Сегодня после занятий вы едете в лес, где обычно и проходят тренировки. Прихватите с собой Рёхея, Ламбо и Хром, - на этом репетитор закончил и, пафосно развернувшись, сошёл на землю. Прямо с крыши школы. Сопровождаемый гнетущим молчанием троих учеников Намимори.  
\- Я найду Рёхея, - мгновенно среагировал Гокудера.  
\- Позвоню Хром после учёбы, - непринуждённо улыбаясь, добавил Ямамото.  
\- А я схожу домой, - кивнул Тсуна. Ламбо там сейчас вместе с И-Пин и Бьянки должен быть. Оставалось надеяться, что дом стоит на том же месте в целости и сохранности.  
Последние несколько уроков протекли немного быстрее и спокойнее, хотя Тсуне всё равно не хотелось сидеть в душных кабинетах и слушать занудных учителей. И вообще ему ничего сейчас не было нужно: ни учёба, ни Реборн с его тренировками, ни друзья, ни тем более Вария. Со злым, как чёрт, Занзасом во главе. Интересно, что нужно было сделать, чтобы согнать его с места и притащить сюда? Нечто по степени ужаса не меньшее, чем обещание ещё на лет на десять заморозить его во льды. Других причин приезда Савада не видел.

***

Каким-то чудом Вонголе удалось вытравить себе пару-тройку минут свободного времени, чтобы тайком пробраться в родительскую комнату и снова посмотреть на свидетельство об усыновлении. Глаза его не обманули: он на самом деле был приёмным ребёнком. Но что Нана, что Емитсу – они оба относились к нему, как к родному. Никогда, ни разу за всю его жизнь не было таких моментов, когда по отношению к нему выдвигались бы претензии, какие можно бы предъявить неродному сыну. Нана любила мальчика, как своего собственного, а Емитсу – несмотря на долгие годы отсутствия (особенно, то время, когда Тсуна ещё не знал о своей роли в Вонголе, но слушок такой прошёлся по семьям) – вёл себя слишком тепло и по-отцовски, когда был рядом. И у Савады (а точно ли он Савада?..) никогда не возникало мыслей, что что-то может быть не так.  
Ему иногда встречались истории о том, как дети узнавали подобные факты, но Тсунаёши почему-то свято верил в то, что с ним такого никогда не произойдёт. Как оказалось, это была просто фатальная ошибка всей его жизни…  
Парень чувствовал себя разбитым, размазанным по стене. Недоумение и шок смешались в нём, образуя странный коктейль, который в реальном мире выглядел как полнейшее отчуждение от всего, что могло прилететь со стороны. Тсуна погрузился в себя, сидя на полу и держа в руках бумагу, на которой было написано, что он – не он. И он никогда не был тем, кем считал себя всю жизнь. Даже не факт, что прописанный в свидетельстве день рождения был настоящим. Вся жизнь, все годы, проведённые в этом доме, начиная с детства и заканчивая настоящим временем, показались Вонголе Дечимо сплошной фальшью.  
Все семейные праздники, кучи гостей в доме, подарки и общие фотографии – неужели всё это – ложь? Одна сплошная большая ложь? Почему его родители (вернее, теперь приёмные родители) никогда не говорили ему об этом? Грудь сдавило, а в горле встал ком… Тсуна прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Пора было забирать Ламбо и ехать в сторону леса, где его, скорее всего, уже ждали. Главное, что Савада убедился в том, что глаза его тогда не обманули. Остальное он будет решать позже.  
Парень на всякий случай сфотографировал бумагу, после чего спрятал её обратно и, убирая телефон в карман, вышел из комнаты… Наны и Емитсу. Называть их родителями Вонгола сейчас не мог: слишком больно и тоскливо, обидно и неприятно. Он разберётся с этим позже, когда у него будет время подумать. Если, конечно, оно будет, с Реборном-то и его замашками.

Ламбо всю дорогу вёл себя слишком тихо, но погружённый в себя Тсуна этого не заметил. Он вообще игнорировал практически всё, за исключением таких вещей, как светофоры и кондукторы в транспорте. Гроза Вонголы сидел у него на руках, жуя конфеты, шелестя фантиками и играясь с завязкой от толстовки, в которую переоделся Савада, прежде чем покинуть дом.  
То, что что-то не так, дошло до Вонголы Дечимо только в лесу, когда он снова вернулся в реальный мир и, наконец, учуял слегка странный запах… Он оглядел себя, но ничего «такого» не нашёл. Ровно до того момента, пока не наткнулся на взгляд Ламбо. Тому было достаточно лишь несколько секунд посмотреть на Тсуну, после чего детские губки, измазанные начинкой от конфеты, растянулись в неприятно-привычную усмешку, и коровёнок, с громким «Нья-ха-ха», спрыгнул с рук Савады и помчался в лес, гогоча похлеще, чем толпа из десятерых слегка подвыпивших гопников. А Тсуна остался там же, лицезрев на толстовке подозрительное пятно, от которого и исходил запах.  
\- Босс Вонголы должен быть сосредоточен и внимателен всегда, - раздался голос репетитора, когда Савада держал на вытянутых руках свою вещь: и выкидывать жалко, и ходить в таком нельзя, а куда деть – непонятно. – Первый урок ты провалил.  
«Отлично, давайте сразу ко второму и, надеюсь, последнему», - скептично подумал он.  
\- Твоя задача проста, - тем временем продолжал Реборн, - ты должен найти здесь Занзаса и убедить его научить тебя чему-нибудь полезному.  
\- Можно я сразу с собой покончу? – учтиво поинтересовался Савада.  
\- Разумеется, всё не так прост… - Реборн осёкся. – Что?  
\- Я говорю, можно мне сразу сломать себе шею, чтобы не идти к Занзасу?  
Аркобалено окинул Саваду внимательным взглядом: кажется, ситуация на самом деле была не ахти. Что-то его ученик обнаглел слегка в последние несколько дней.  
\- Нельзя, - ответил он, поправляя шляпу, - будет куда… логичнее, если ты погибнешь от рук самого Занзаса, так что… - репетитор легко спрыгнул с дерева и приземлился к Тсуне на плечо, - выбор у тебя всё равно невелик, - на шее что-то защёлкнулось и тикнуло.  
\- Что это? – всё-таки дёрнулся от неприятного звука Тсунаёши. Как бы плохо ему не было, но жить всё-таки хотелось, а шутки про самоубийство – просто шутки.  
\- Бомба, - спокойно отозвался Реборн, спрыгивая на землю. – У тебя есть ровно сутки на то, чтобы найти Занзаса и уговорить его снять с тебя это замечательное изобретение Джанини и Спаннера. Удачи! – и влепив своему непутёвому ученику очередную из своих оплеух, Реборн стремительно исчез за деревьями.  
Лишь где-то вдали всё ещё слышался хохот Ламбо.  
Тсуна тяжело вздохнул: видимо, придётся отложить личные переживания на другое время, потому что сейчас самым важным было спасти собственную шкуру, иначе никаких ответов на свои вопросы парень попросту не получит.

***

Первым шагом к решению своей задачи для Тсуны стало определение местонахождения Занзаса. Куда его занесли черти в этом огромном лесу, парень не знал, но для начала однозначно стоило выбрать хоть какое-нибудь направление.  
Отшвырнув испорченную толстовку, Савада глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и огляделся: высокие стволы деревьев уходили в небо, укрывая Вонголу сочной зелёной листвой от жаркого палящего солнца. Сейчас был самый солнцепёк, и выходить на открытую местность парень попросту не решался. Однако стоять на месте тоже не было вариантом.  
\- У меня ничего нет, - Тсунаёши сосредоточенно обыскал собственные карманы, но кроме кольца, висящего на цепочке на шее и спрятанного под футболкой, и перчаток, которые он прихватил с собой, никаких дополнительных предметов на нашлось. – И как прикажете его искать? Хотя я удивлюсь, если Занзас вообще почтит меня своим присутствием, - прорвался невольный сарказм.  
Блуждающий взгляд наткнулся на знакомую тропку, и Савада невольно вспомнил, сколько раз он ходил по ней, оказываясь то на полянке, то в зарослях, то у водопада.  
\- Стоп, водопад! – решение пришло практически мгновенно. – Как же я сразу об этом не подумал?  
Вонгола Дечимо не стал тянуть: время было сейчас одним из самых ценных ресурсов, и именно поэтому парень активировал пламя и взлетел в воздух, моментально набирая скорость и уже издали примечая огромную скалу, что даже вдалеке поражала своей мощью и манила приятной прохладой воды.  
Длинное для пешего хода расстояние Савада преодолел достаточно быстро, опустившись на самую верхушку и с удовольствием втягивая в себя влажный воздух. Парень немного попил, после чего вернулся на исходную позицию и принялся внимательно оглядывать открывшиеся его взору окрестности. Должно быть что-то, что поможет отыскать Занзаса, потому что просто тупо летать туда-сюда было плохим вариантом. Самым крайним. Настолько крайним, что его даже как вариант рассматривать не стоило. Тсуне нужны были силы, потому что самая трудная задача ещё только предстояла.  
\- Хм, - Небо Вонголы прикусил губу.  
Не то что догадок, даже мыслей сейчас толком не было. Приятное журчание водопада, разбивающегося о камни в самом низу, успокаивало и настраивало на философский лад. Ветер, неслышно шелестящий вокруг, начинал потихоньку пробирать до костей. Разгорячённый полётом Тсуна не сразу понял, что он замерзает: возможно, выбрасывать толстовку всё-таки не стоило. Как знать, насколько холодны здесь ночи?..  
Его взгляд скользил по макушкам деревьев, по безоблачному небу, по недосягаемому горизонту, по взрыву, шляпкой гриба восставшему чуть поодаль от места, откуда Тсуна не так давно улетел.  
\- Стоп, взрыв? – Савада даже привстал, подслеповато щурясь и вглядываясь вдаль.  
Интуиция его никогда не обманывала: от взрыва исходили волны пламени урагана. Возможно ли, что там был Гокудера? Может, он мог бы помочь ему? Но следом опять раздался грохот, однако теперь в диаметрально противоположной стороне. И Тсуна с удивлением обнаружил там пламя дождя: Такеши? Вполне вероятно.  
Вонгола хмыкнул: Ямамото ощущался примерно там, где было небольшое, но очень глубокое озеро. Предположительно, Скуало решил погонять своего нерадивого ученика-мечника именно там. А Гокудера сражался с Бельфегором: принц не особо любил бить исподтишка, но и не был против хитрых, каверзных приёмов. Названной правой руке Десятого Вонголы было чему у него поучиться!  
\- Занзас наверняка с психу стрелял куда-нибудь, - здраво рассудил Тсунаёши. – Должен был остаться след.  
Отыскивая отпечатки пламени ярости, парень обнаружил на пустынной равнине огромную вмятину, похожу на такую, какие оставались от Рёхея с его любовью ко всему экстремальному. Да и Луссурия, наверное, на месте не сидел…  
А вот в горах, обнаружившихся за спиной, ощущалось пламя Облака. Скорее всего, вместо машины, именуемой Моской, с Хибари занимался Дино: Кёя давно уже практически в буквальном смысле точил зуб на недоучителя, а тут такая возможность…  
Но Тсуна отвлёкся: ему удалось засечь слабые отголоски от ярости Занзаса, источаемой практически круглые сутки. И именно туда Савада и направился, вновь активируя своё пламя и взмывая в воздух: его друзья в надёжных руках, несмотря на имеющиеся тёрки с Варией.

След привёл Вонголу к скалистому обрыву, под которым протекала бурная и грязноватая речка. Место было неуютным, и Саваде там не понравилось с первых же минут пребывания. Занзаса не было, но Тсуна не спешил гасить пламя и возвращать перчатки обратно к варежкам: мало ли, где притаился вариец?.. Как минимум, был ещё противоположный край обрыва, и Фуриозо мог обосноваться там.  
\- Эй, З-занзас? – невольно заикнувшись, негромко окликнул будущего тренера Тсунаёши.  
Ответом послужила тишина. Хотя в кустах неподалёку раздалось шуршание. Вонгола Дечимо осторожно шагнул по направлению.  
\- Занзас? – он пригасил пламя, продвигаясь неторопливо, внимательно и сосредоточенно: не хотелось бы получить от варийца по щам по собственной глупости. День и так не задался, мягко говоря. – Занзас, если это ты, просто выйди. К чему весь этот фарс?  
Что именно Тсуна назвал фарсом, он и сам не понял, но шуршание в кустах затихло. Некто будто раздумывал, стоит ли внять гласу разума или плюнуть на всё и продолжить развлекаться, как и было запланировано?  
\- Занзас, это не смешно, - Савада всё глубже продвигался в неожиданно тёмную чащобу леса, максимально сжимаясь и готовясь отражать любые удары, что могли посыпаться на него, как из рога изобилия. – Выходи, ну.  
Однако Занзас – поразительно молчаливый, кстати говоря! – даже не думал выдавать хоть как-то своё присутствие. Да и след от пламени ярости начинал остывать и улетучиваться. Хотя лёгкий запах гари и след от выстрела всё же пояснили Тсуне, что если варийца тут и нет, но он точно здесь был. И не так давно!  
\- Занза…? – Савада осёкся.  
Он вышел из тени леса и обнаружил, что между долгими и колючими кустарниками сидел медведь. Огромный, тяжеленный, здоровенный медведь.  
Тсунаёши против воли выругался. Чем привлёк к себе ненужное внимание хищника.  
Вонгола ощутил, как паника стремительно подступила к горлу, норовя вырваться из бренного тела в любой момент и заставить парня наломать дров так, что репетитору придётся хоронить нерадивого ученика в закрытом гробу. Вернее, то, что от него останется. В переваренном виде.  
\- Хороший мишка, - промямлил Тсуна, отступая.  
Лучше бы это был Занзас!  
Не отрывая взгляда, Савада медленно шагал назад, отмечая каждое движение зверя, поедающего какую-то растительность с кустов. Возможно, ягоды. Медведь вроде не выглядел враждебно настроенным (хотя и почесать почти плюшевого мишку желания не возникало), но за незваным гостем тоже следил: как знать, что на уме у непонятного существа?  
Тсуне почти удалось практически беззвучно, словно самому элитному ниндзя при дворе Императора, добраться до тени деревьев, откуда он мог взмыть в воздух и хотя бы так обезопасить себя, но под ногами, по закону подлости, предательски хрустнула ветка.  
Медведь заворчал, поднимаясь на лапы и суживая глаза: подобная поза явно не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
Вонгола Дечимо никогда не думал, что он будет улепётывать от хищника с такой скоростью. От страха, охватившего его с ног до головы, он даже позабыл, что может улететь. Приходилось бежать, изредка подталкивая себя пламенем, будто бы турбинами, совершая длинные скачки. За спиной практически в буквальном смысле слышалось сопение клокочущего яростью зверя.  
Тсуна не осознавал этого, но чувствовал себя лошадью, на глазах у которой были шоры: казалось бы, метнись в сторону, сбей со следа и взлети. Но нет, он бежал прямо к обрыву, намереваясь перелететь его и приземлиться на другой стороне. С одной стороны, глупая затея, но с другой – медведи-то летать не умеют. Если только это не животное из коробочки, у которого могла оказаться пара козырей в воображаемом рукаве.  
Небо Вонголы всё-таки взмыл в воздух, перелетая грязную речку и с ужасом ощущая, как по штанине скользят когти: они зацепили кроссовок и рывком сдёрнули его со ступни, чудом не поранив нежную кожу даже сквозь носок. Тсунаёши взвизгнул, как девчонка, увидевшая дохлую мышь у себя на парте, и кубарем покатился по земле, врезавшись во что-то и моментально вцепившись в это, ошалело тряся головой и чувствуя, как бешено бьётся сердце в груди.  
Медведь по ту сторону ревел и привставал на задние лапы, словно грозя незнакомцу, мол, увижу ещё раз, точно мало не покажется! Ух, как надаю по тыкве!  
\- Десятый Вонгола в своём репертуаре, - иронично извлекло нечто, к чему столь трепетно, переживая кошмар недавнего прошлого, ластился Тсуна.  
Пламя посмертной воли погасло, словно растратившее весь запал, и Савада поднял свой взор, натыкаясь на издевательскую улыбку и ненавидящий взор Занзаса. Глаза, отдающие красным практически всегда и везде, навеяли на него такой ужас предстоящего, что Тсунаёши с трудом подавил в себе желание окликнуть уже ушедшего медведя и попросить его увести себя куда-нибудь подальше от монстра, исполосованного шрамами.  
\- Нашёл, - не слыша своего севшего от страха голоса, проблеял Савада.  
\- Как я погляжу, ты не особо-то и торопился, ублюдок, - фыркнул вариец. – Решил новыми друзьями обзавестись? М-м-м, разнообразие, - издевательски оценил он.  
Тсуна только-только начал отходить от пережитого шока и теперь сумел оглядеться: как оказалось, он стоял на коленях и обжимался с ногой Фуриозо, скрестившего руки на груди и настроенного, кажется, достаточно благодушно. Что было удивительным в сложившейся ситуации.

Тяжко вздохнув, Тсуна откинул оставшийся кроссовок, посчитав, что до города придётся добираться либо на лету, либо как-то ещё, чтобы не ловить спиной заинтересованно-презрительные взгляды окружающих. Ну почему он постоянно попадает в такие дурацкие, абсолютно неловкие ситуации, воспоминания о которых потом преследуют его ещё не один день, а иногда не один год.  
Занзас молча скрылся в очередных кустарниках, чем-то таинственно шурша. Странно, что Саваду до сих пор не прибили, а мир не раскололся под натиском внезапно начавшегося апокалипсиса. Хотя происходящее упорно ни коим образом не желало вписываться в и без того деформированные рамки мировоззрения Тсуны.  
Парень угрюмо поплёлся следом, пытаясь на ходу придумать, как бы уломать Фуриозо снять с шеи противно тикающую часовую бомбу, которая гораздо меньше, чем через сутки разнесёт ему голову. Или это не столь плохой вариант, как Вонголе казалось? Может, в жизни разом проблем станет меньше, если самой жизни не будет?  
«Не вариант», - подумал парень, наступив на торчащую в земле занозу и больно уколовшись об неё пяткой. Реборн его с того света достанет, прочитает лекцию, надаёт по тыкве, заставит стать боссом мафии на несколько десятилетий, а потом, возможно, смилостивится и разрешит помереть. Чёрт! Да что ни день, всё Реборн решает! Почему Савада позволяет ему с собой так обращаться?  
Пафосные мысли, тешимые лёгкой надеждой когда-нибудь ответить Реборну так, как тому подобает, прервались щелчком. Тсуна, отвлечённый уколовшейся пяткой и тягостными мыслями, с удивлением воззрился на Занзаса. Тот держал в руках бомбу, которая несколькими секундами раньше висела на его собственной шее.  
\- Я… ну… - невнятно промямлил Тсунаёши, - с-спасиб-бо…  
Бомба рухнула ему под ноги, отключённая и с виду даже по-своему безобидная, а Занзас направился к небольшому лагерю.  
Тсуна невольно почесал затылок, не понимая мотивов поступков босса Варии. Они оказались на небольшой полянке, где нашлась раскинутая палатка для туристических походов с отдёрнутым пологом, в центре – небольшой костёр, над которым возвышался хлипкий мангал для жарки шашлыка и подле которого стояло две бутылки с водой, а Занзас уселся с размаху на… на шезлонг? Шезлонг с подушками? Савада протёр глаза руками, после чего ещё раз окинул общую обстановку подозрительным взглядом. Но интуиция молчала: сегодня хаос явно взял отпуск и возвращаться в рабочую обстановку Вонголы-Варии не собирался.  
\- Эм, Занзас? Прости, но… - Тсунаёши обвёл взглядом картину маслом и вновь выразительно покосился на новоявленного «репетитора».  
Фуриозо пару минут буравил его взглядом, после чего также молча откинулся поудобнее и прикрыл глаза: вся его поза просто кричала: «Делай, что хочешь, мне всё равно». Тсуна здраво рассудил, что вернуться сейчас он не может. Да, бомбы на шее нет; нет, Занзас не собирается тратить на него своё время. Но можно ли пробыть здесь пару-тройку дней, а потом вернуться и с деланным позитивом сообщить Реборну, что его, Тсуну, не убили, и это в данном случае считается победой. Неплохая идея, кстати!  
Савада усмехнулся и хлопнул себя по карманам брюк, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он дел мелочь с проезда на автобусе. Монеток в штанах не оказалось, и Тсунаёши нервно оглянулся: чёрт, кажется, он положил мелочь в карман толстовки. Толстовки, от которой он избавился чёрт знает где.  
Поляну озарило негромкое, но очень эмоциональное и чувственное ругательство. Настолько чувственное, что Занзас поднял голову и не без толики заинтересованном покосился на неудавшегося босса мафии. Савада ответил ему хмурым взглядом исподлобья, и Фуриозо вернулся в исходную позицию, прикрыв глаза и, кажется, уснув. Ну что же, у Тсуны есть время, чтобы поразмыслить над сложившейся ситуацией.

Вонгола Дечимо давным-давно привык к тому, что в его жизни всё и всегда идёт если и по плану, то явно не по его собственному. Однако складывающаяся череда событий напрягала: страх и паника прошли, уступив место аналитическим размышлениям. Мысли вернулись к до сих пор неразрешённому вопросу о том, что это было за свидетельство такое, по которому Тсуна – приёмный сын семьи Савада.  
По идее, этого просто не может быть! Кольцо Вонголы приняло его, значит, в парне течёт кровь Вонголы Примо, и это не обсуждается. Иначе его просто скрутило бы, как Занзаса во время последней битвы Конфликта колец. Но та бумага выглядела… настоящей. Какова вероятность, что её подделали? Тсуна склонил голову вбок, примостившись на найденном брёвнышке подле костра, глядя на огонь и думая о своём: он мало реальных документов видел в своей жизни. А уж на свидетельства о рождении тем более никогда не смотрел. Разве что на своё. Пару раз. Когда-то давно. Он банально не знал, как оно выглядит или, правильнее сказать, как оно должно выглядеть.  
Его легко могли обмануть: но если бы бумага была фальшивой, то Тсуна бы уловил в себе отголоски интуиции, к которой он уже прикипел всей душой и расставаться не желал. Но глас крови Вонголы Примо молчал. Или всё дело в эмоциональном потрясении, которое получил Тсуна, узнав о себе такое? Могли ли эмоции заглушить крик разума, которому не удалось пробить стену чувств? Маловероятно, но могли. Савада далеко не идеально знает и контролирует свои силы, а значит, с его-то везением он запросто мог попасть в ту самую ситуацию, в тот самый один случай из десяти, когда нельзя доверять даже самому себе. Ужасная ситуация, неприятная, но через неё нужно пройти, чтобы в дальнейшей жизни все десять из десяти случаев могли быть спокойно разрешены.  
\- Эй, мусор, - прохрипел Занзас, нарушив потрескивание костра, - подкинь дров и приготовь пожрать.  
Тсуна встрепенулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что вокруг уже стемнело, а костёр действительно скоро может потухнуть. На его счастье, дрова обнаружились в той стороне, откуда он пришёл, и через пару минут огонь вновь ярко запылал, озаряя своим теплом небольшую и даже немного уютную полянку.  
С первой частью партийного задания Савада справился успешно. Приободрившись, он собрался было приступить ко второй, когда понял, что не знает, где здесь еда. И есть ли она вообще. С Реборна станется заставить его охотиться и добывать себе пропитание собственными руками.  
\- Мясо в палатке, - буркнул Фуриозо, немного вытянувшись вперёд и при этом всё также не открывая глаз.  
Тсуна бочком, по противоположной стороне, добрался до палатки, где обнаружил несколько переносных холодильников: судя по удобно расфасованным пакетам с мясом и банкам с каким-то алкоголем, Занзас отлично подготовился к предстоящему турпоходу. Или к тренировкам, которых не было и, видимо, не будет. Как бы осторожно у него про это спросить?  
А ещё рядом в пакете, заботливо и удобно уложенная, обнаружилась одноразовая посуда. Идеально.

Спустя полчала тихих ругательств под нос и поминания родственников до первого колена, Вонголе удалось ровно выложить куски мяса на решётку, параллельно слегка опалив низ правой штанины и одарив не совсем добрым словом уровень интеллекта производителей мангала. Теперь осталось дождаться, когда еда приготовится, потому что живот недвусмысленно урчал, а в бревно, куда вновь переместился Тсуна, с тихим треском вонзился остро заточенный нож, прилетевший от Занзаса.  
\- Да ну чтоб тебя! – подскочил Вонгола Дечимо: он за последние сутки, по-моему, ругался больше, чем за всю свою жизнь! Даже с учётом бытия в ней Реборна! – Что это?  
\- Шашлык голыми руками собрался пробовать на степень прожарки? – едко выплюнул Фуриозо.  
Тсунаёши выдохнул сквозь зубы: всё это начинало ему казаться фарсом. Цирком. Представлением, которое кто-то специально разыгрывает для него. Иначе объяснить обстановку Тсуна попросту не мог. Да и нож вытащился лишь с третьего раза, скользнув острием по бедру и разодрав ткань брюк. Штаны, конечно, не сваливались, но лишние дырки в и без того мизерном количестве одежды не вдохновляли. Особенно учитывая то, что Савада решил снять носки и ходить босиком, которые положил на то же бревно. И пока он возился с мангалом и мясом, лёгкий ветерок без проблем оторвал небольшие кусочки ткани от поверхности седалища и, прокатив их по грязной земле, игриво забросил в костёр, напоследок печально взмахнув внезапно найденной дыркой в районе большого пальца.  
Занзас привычно промолчал, а Тсуна устало подумал: он уже не знал, переживать ему из-за разительной тишины и отсутствия бойни, способной начаться в любой момент, или радоваться тактичному молчанию, несопровождаемому даже полуулыбкой на губах. Тяжкий выбор.

Мясо приготовилось полностью, но при этом хорошо так подгорело, несмотря на то, что Тсунаёши регулярно его переворачивал, стараясь равномерно обжаривать. Занзас так и не оторвался от шезлонга, лишь вытянул руку и поразительно терпеливо дождался, пока Савада поставит на неё одноразовую тарелку с едой, а сам вернётся на бревно.  
Ужинали они всё в той же тишине, пока, наконец, костёр немного не утих. Фуриозо поднялся, сыто и беспардонно рыгнув, после чего направился в кусты, где какое-то время отсутствовал. Тсуна за ним не следил: его сейчас волновал совсем другой вопрос. Как они будут ночевать? Палатка однозначно маленькая, в ней только один спальник, и сомнительно, что Занзас пустит его к себе. Скорее шею свернёт, чем будет спать в такой тесноте с тем, кого люто ненавидит.  
Огонёк слабой надежды успел слабо вспыхнуть и сразу же погас, стоило Занзасу вернутся и удалиться в палатку, закрыв её и демонстративно дав понять, что уж спальным местом босса Вонголы он точно не озаботился. Пусть тот делает всё, что хочет, это исключительно его проблемы.  
Савада поёжился, чувствуя, как начинают мёрзнуть руки и голые стопы ног. Мысль о том, что он так глупо выкинул толстовку и банально не уследил за носками, лишь ещё сильнее принижала и без того мизерное настроение.  
Верхушки деревьев закачались под порывом ветра, еле слышно шелестя листьями. Может быть, забраться куда-нибудь наверх? Там будет также холодно, но хотя бы никаких хищников. Наверное. Тсуна вздохнул: ох уж этот Реборн с его чёртовыми тренировками!  
Савада подкинул ещё дров в костёр и придвинулся поближе, усевшись на землю: он хотя бы немного согреется и заодно ещё подумает, как ему попытаться разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. Он пригрелся, сжавшись в комок, и не заметил, как на секунду прикрыл глаза. А в следующее мгновение вскочил, ощутив как на плечи легло что-то увесистое, но тёплое.  
Занзас сидел на бревне и задумчиво смотрел на огонь.

Савада, выпутавшись из куска ткани, обнаружил, что это был плед, которым с ним щедро поделились.  
\- С-спасибо? – промямлил он, исподлобья косясь на босса Варии. – Занзас?  
\- В интересах всей Вонголы, чтобы ты не сдох раньше времени, - процедил тот, - так что не удивляйся и не благодари. Была бы моя воля, оставил бы тебя здесь давным-давно.  
Тсунаёши быстро укутался в плед, отмечая, как отступает холод от окоченевших конечностей. Да и костёр приятно согревал, пылая ровно, не дёргаясь.  
\- А бомбу ты деактивировал по этой же причине? – осторожно поинтересовался он.  
Фуриозо кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от огня:  
\- Мог бы оставить, да вот средь льдов сидеть не хочется.  
Савада тихо выдохнул: это была единственная серьёзная управа на Занзаса, да и та срабатывала через раз. Но сегодня ему даже повезло: вариец если и хотел, то явно не собирался убивать его.  
\- И тренировать ты меня тоже не будешь? Просто проведём пару дней в лесу в обществе друг друга, а потом разойдёмся, сделав вид, что всё идёт по плану? – скопившиеся за день вопросы требовали ответов. И Тсуна чувствовал, что не может удержаться и промолчать. Ему хотелось знать.  
\- А ты как думаешь, чем мы сейчас занимаемся? – ухмыльнулся вариец.  
Тсуна нахмурился и ещё раз огляделся: всё было точно также. Правда, палатка застёгнутая, но в целом атмосфера и обстановка идентичные тем, что были здесь минуту назад. Парень перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Фуриозо.  
\- Реборн неплохо справляется с твоей физической и психической подготовкой, но есть вещи, которые познать можем только мы, носители Пламени Неба, - Занзас, наконец, посмотрел на юного босса Вонголы. – Мы там же, где и были, но не в том мире, о котором ты думаешь.  
\- Я запутался, - честно признался тот, кутаясь в плед и согреваясь окончательно. – Ты сказал, что мы там же, но…  
\- Я не учёный, объяснить внятно не могу, - огрызнулся Фуриозо, выплюнув последнюю пару слов, - можешь считать, что мы либо в параллельной вселенной, либо в каком-то трансово-гипнотическом состоянии. Здесь больше предпочтения отдаётся ментальному уровню, а не материальному.  
\- Тебя Фонг покусал? – не удержался от едкого комментария Тсуна. – Ты – это точно ты? Потому что тот Занзас, которого я знаю, не стал бы париться такой… ересью.  
\- Если бы это была ересь, я бы ею и не парился, как ты выразился, мусор, - хмыкнул тот. – Поднимайся, пора размяться.  
Тсуна надеялся, что ему не придётся сейчас драться с боссом Варии, потому что свои варежки он где-то оставил. Чёрт бы его побрал, ну где они?  
\- Они рядом с тобой, но не здесь, - словно прочитал его мысли Занзас. – Наши физические оболочки сейчас отдыхают, а это, - он ткнул в самого себя, - астральная проекция, дух, сила, воля, не знаю. Называй, как хочешь.  
\- Но я здесь один! – Тсуна всё же поднялся. – Я всё ещё не понимаю.  
\- Тупой мусор, - Занзас встал следом, - ты и не увидишь себя. Ты просто здесь. Как и я. Одновременно в двух разных местах. Сейчас это состояние для тебя ново, но скоро ты поймёшь, о чём я.  
Савада кашлянул, прочищая горло, и с сожалением стащил с плеч плед: Занзас направился куда-то вдаль от костра, и за ним явно нужно было следовать.  
Фуриозо уверенно шёл вперёд, так, словно он ходил здесь очень-очень много раз, словно мог найти нужную ему тропу с закрытыми глазами. Тсунаёши семенил следом, отмечая про себя, что окружающая атмосфера изменилась: всё было абсолютно таким же, как и днём, но что-то было не так. Словно чего-то не хватало.  
И ответ пришёл сам собой практически сразу: они вышли на уже знакомую Тсуне скалу, вернее, её обрыв, и Дечимо поёжился, ощутив резкий порыв холодного ветра. А через несколько секунд он понял, что не мерзнёт: он поёжился, увидев, как качаются макушки деревьев, он всего лишь решил, что ему холодно, просто подумал, хотя на самом деле это было не так. Парень чувствовал лишь приятное и мягкое тепло, окутывающее его.  
И только после осознания этого факта до него начало постепенно доходить, о чём говорил Занзас.  
\- Первый этап ты прошёл вполне неплохо, - ухмыльнулся Фуриозо, свысока наблюдающий за метаморфозами босса Вонголы. – А теперь взлетаем.  
Из смуглых ладоней, ярко вспыхнув, вырвалось пламя Ярости, и Занзас, оттолкнувшись, взмыл в воздух, стремительно удаляясь, поднимаясь всё выше и выше. Тсуна вздрогнул, не ожидая от варийца такой прыти, но честно попытался повторить всё то же самое: это ведь легко. Он часто так делает, когда взлетает на своих перчатках. Тут всё тоже самое, но без дополнительной помощи.  
Савада постарался сосредоточиться: он вообразил на руках перчатки, воспроизвёл в памяти всё до самых мельчайших деталей о том, как вызывал в себе Посмертную Волю, как она загоралась в центре лба и ладоней, после чего, лижущими движениями, растекалась до кончиков пальцев.  
Когда Тсуна открыл глаза, то чуть не шарахнулся: руки горели так же, как у Занзаса, но не сгорали. Не было ни боли, ни неприятных чувств. Лишь тепло, мягкое и покладистое, как и само пламя Посмертной воли Неба.  
Савада выдохнул и осторожно оттолкнулся от земли, балансируя в воздухе и примериваясь к тому, как лучше удерживать себя. Но тело, пусть даже нематериальное, быстро вспомнило, как нужно двигаться, как сгибать кисти рук и разворачиваться, чтобы не падать. И через пару минут Тсунаёши не без толики гордости завис под покровом ночного неба напротив Занзаса.  
\- Быстро учишься, - оценил Фуриозо, - но мы подходим к последнему на сегодня уроку.  
Тсунаёши внимательно кивнул, не отрывая взора от варийца, в котором открылся удивительный талант… обучать. Если бы не настоящий момент, если бы не всё это «здесь и сейчас», Савада бы никогда и ни за что не поверил в то, что босс Варии может столь понятно доносить до окружающих какую-либо информацию учебного характера.  
\- Ты должен сделать так, как я тебе сейчас покажу, - Занзас вновь ухмыльнулся, - повтори.  
Он развёл руки в стороны и, хохотнув в голос, потушил пламя, что поддерживало его. Тсуна в мгновение ока ринулся к нему, надеясь успеть поймать, когда вдруг понял, что Фуриозо не летит камнем вниз. Он спокойно висел в воздухе, не опустившись даже на миллиметр ниже.  
\- Как… как? – Тсуна резко выпрямился, шаря глазами по всему варийцу, будто бы выискивая какие-то хитроумные трюки типа лесок или невидимых платформ, поддерживающих новоявленного репетитора.  
\- Думай, - тот пожал плечами, - тренируйся, а я пока… разомнусь.  
Он опустил руки, при этом упорно не падая, и повернулся к Саваде спиной, после чего присел и… оттолкнувшись, прыгнул. Очень далеко прыгнул. На несколько сотен метров. Так, словно у него были не обычные человеческие ноги, а какие-то демонические, проклятые конечности, потому что простой человек на такое не способен.  
Тсуна ринулся следом, выискивая взглядом варийца, и вскоре обнаружил его у водопада. Тот стоял на самом верху, словно дожидаясь нерасторопного, насильно навязанного ученика. И когда Тсунаёши опустился на соседний камень, не рискнув коснуться воды, Занзас театрально взмахнул руками и завалился назад, падая вместе с быстротекучими потоками воды вниз, ухнув камнем к земле.  
\- Занзас! – Дечимо дёрнулся, но остановил себя, решив, что тот выкинул очередной фокус и сейчас вылезет из толщи воды, ядовито ухмыляясь. Но мужчины всё не было и не было…  
Тсуна перепрыгнул с одного камня на другой и осторожно заглянул за край водопада, видя внизу лишь вспененную воду да тёмные очертания других каменных глыб. Интуиция успела сработать, а вот рефлекс – нет: и когда его схватили за лодыжку и стащили рывком с камня, отправляя вместе с водопадом вниз, в пучины ада, Савада лишь глухо вскрикнул, загасив Пламя посмертной Воли и улетучившись в гущу прохладной воды.  
Занзас нагло и деловито растянулся на земле, постукивая пальцами по какой-то деревяшке, попавшейся под руку, когда Савада соизволил выскочить из воды, как ошпаренный, и рухнуть на подгибающихся коленях поодаль от варийца.  
\- Понравился душ? – ехидно поддел его Фуриозо. – Вот мне нравится так прыгать: бодрит, знаешь ли.  
Тсуна тяжело дышал, переваривая ощущения и пытаясь поймать ускользающую от него мысль: она вилась рядом, соблазняла и умоляла схватить себя, но стоило пальцами мазнуть по боку, как она тут же растворялась и появлялась в другом месте.  
\- Чёрт! – выругался Тсунаёши. – Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!!  
Он обезумевшим взглядом окинул обнаружившийся берег, Занзаса, высокие стволы деревьев и шуршащий потоками водопад. Разгадка всего этого шлака была где-то здесь! Где-то совсем рядом.  
Занзас схватил его за волосы и резко подкинул вверх, после чего прицельным ударом ноги в живот отправил того в скалу, с силой впечатав в камень. И только после этого в голове у Савады что-то щёлкнуло: вот она, разгадка.  
\- Ты реально тупой, мусор, - Фуриозо закатил глаза, - но радует, что тебе удалось управиться за одну ночь, а не потратить целую неделю только на то, чтобы достичь низшего уровня.  
Тсуна, сползший обратно на землю, тряхнул головой, шипя от дискомфортных ощущений, и обнаружил, что где-то вдали загорается рассвет. Тёмное небо светлело на глазах, и перед взором вдруг вспыхнула целая сеть, похожая на купол! Она расползалась на очень большое расстояние, словно укрывая собой, защищая. Савада поражённо выдохнул, с любопытством рассматривая то, что доселе не видел: сеть моргнула и пропала, словно её никогда и не было.  
\- Что это? – парень поднялся, пошатнувшись, но всё же удержав равновесие. – Эта сеть. Или купол…  
\- Расскажу, когда повторишь то, что я показал тебе сегодня, - повёл плечами Занзас, поднявшись. – Пора отдыхать. Опять просплю весь день, - добавил он негромко.  
Обратно они вернулись так же, как и улетали: на пламени до скалы, а оттуда до небольшого лагеря пешком. Тсуна не задавал вопросов, решив, что сначала сам всё обдумает, а потом попробует. И уже в зависимости от результата он будет выстраивать линию обучения дальше.  
Стоило им появиться у костра, как Савада почувствовал дикую усталость: всё тело будто налилось свинцом, и сил хватило только на то, чтобы безмолвно доползти до бревна, укрыться пледом и уснуть, положив руки под голову.

*** 

Тсуна в буквальном смысле выпал из реальности, из настоящего времени. Он спал и ел только тогда, когда чувствовал, что в этом есть нужда. Занзас занимался примерно тем же самым, с тем только отличием, что он сам лежал на полюбившемся ему топчане, а Тсунаёши прижился у костра, подбрасывая в него поленья и размышляя над тем, что показал ему Фуриозо.  
Ответ был где-то рядом, совсем близко. Казалось, протяни руку, и ты нащупаешь его, но стоило мысли уцепиться за это чувство, когда разгадка испарялась. И так постоянно, словно по замкнутому кругу. Не сразу, но Тсуна понял, что ему нужна подсказка: он слишком зациклился на том, что видел и чувствовал во время первого их… путешествия. Стоило сменить угол обзора и посмотреть на всё как-то иначе. Но как?  
О чём говорил Занзас? О том, что они находились в какой-то другой плоскости, в другой реальности. И там действовали иные законы, чем здесь, где жили все остальные люди. Там не нужно пользоваться тем же Пламенем Посмертной Воли, чтобы маневрировать и держаться в воздухе, как здесь. Там нет места физической оболочке, но есть пространство для души, для ментальности.  
Что Занзас хотел сказать своими трюками? Особенно когда он нырнул в водопад, а через мгновение утащил за собой перепуганного Саваду. В этом эпизоде было нечто особенно важное… Важное.  
Тсуна прикрыл глаза, укутавшись в плед, и сосредоточился, воспроизводя в голове воспоминания: вот он стоит на камне, глядя вниз; вот ладонь хватает его за лодыжку и тащит вниз; вот он выбирается на сушу, где ему ещё пару-тройку раз прилетает от Занзаса…  
Точно! Вот оно!  
Тсуна чуть не вскочил: его ведь с силой впечатали в камень. Настолько чувствительно, что перед глазами долгое время скакали бы цветные круги. И затылок бы болел, как и живот. Но ничего этого не было! Словно его никто и не трогал. В этом ли всё дело?  
Вонгола Дечимо выдохнул. Во-первых, он ещё в самом начале успел понять, что пока он в другой плоскости пространства и времени, ему не грозят физические травмы. Ему не было холодно, когда он шёл за варийцем, ему не было мокро и омерзительно прохладно, когда он вылез из воды. И, что самое главное, ему не было сильно больно, когда его пинком отправили в валун. В этом всё дело? В том, что Тсуне только казалось, только мерещилось всё то, к чему он привык в обыденной жизни.  
Там, по ту сторону реальности, его не сковывали материальные и физические барьеры. Наоборот, он специально окружал себя ими, считая, что так и должно быть. Но кто сказал, что должно? В обычном мире болевые импульсы сигнализируют о том, что нечто может быть опасным и вредным для жизни. А здесь не было ничего, что могло бы причинить какой бы то ни было вред, и значит, здесь нет боли, как и всех остальных чувств подобного плана. Тсуна мог бы их представить, вообразить и даже поверить в них, но точно также он мог бы всецело отречься от эмоций и ощущений, полагаясь только на собственную ментальную оболочку и… и… и воображение? Это ответ?  
\- Судя по слишком сосредоточенному для мусора вроде тебя взгляду, ты понял, - голос Занзаса рывком вернул Тсуну к реальности. – Сегодня перейдём к следующему этапу.  
Савада молча кивнул, придвинувшись к огню: он опять замерзал. Всё-таки жаль, что он остался без обуви и тёплой и любимой толстовки. Хотя хотелось бы верить, что его друзья, занимающиеся и обучающиеся тут же, в лесу, проводят время не менее весело.

Только с четвёртого раза Тсуне удалось провернуть тот же манёвр, что и Занзасу за день до этого. Правда, Савада не рассчитал расстояние и проломил собственной спиной с дюжину деревьев, пытаясь затормозить. Однако скакнуть ввысь и далеко вперёд у него получилось. Отряхнувшись от листьев и обломков сучков, парень поднялся, ощущая, как неведомая доселе свобода переполняет его: здесь Вонгола Дечимо мог творить всё, что угодно. Здесь нет преград и барьеров, он может всё, в буквальном смысле всё!  
\- Сойдёт, - слышать от Фуриозо похвалу было немного странно, но Тсуна не удержался и широко улыбнулся, радуясь собственным успехам. – Пошли.  
Занзас взмыл в небо, легко кружась, словно танцуя, поднимаясь ввысь. Вонгола последовал за ним, ощущая эйфорию от того, что ему удалось стать лучше, сильнее: теперь у него немногим больше шансов повысить собственный уровень в обыкновенной реальности. Хотя… а какой во всём этом толк?  
\- Помнишь её? – Занзас щёлкнул пальцами, и рядом с рукой вспыхнула уже знакомая сеть, расстилающаяся на многие-многие километры. – Это Сеть. Она защищает наш мир от внешней угрозы.  
\- От какой угрозы? – опешил Тсуна. – Я думал… что тут только мы.  
Занзас подавил в себе матерный порыв и попытался пояснить свои слова чуть проще:  
\- Во-первых, мы не единственные, кто может проникать сюда. По идее, любой носитель Пламени Неба может оказаться здесь. Но я встречал и простых людей, далёких от мафии и способностей, связанных с любыми видами пламени: они изучали самих себя, погружаясь в транс, отрекаясь от бренного тела и восхваляя душу, ментальную оболочку.  
Тсуна слушал, затаив дыхание: несмотря на скупой рассказ, это дело всё равно казалось неимоверно интересным.  
\- А во-вторых, за пределами Сети бродят те, кто вышел за рамки самих себя и не смог вернуться.  
А вот это заставило Тсуну задуматься: он тут же нахмурился и вопросительно покосился на Фуриозо, как бы намекая на продолжение объяснений.  
\- Ты уже понял, в чём суть этой тренировки? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Занзас. Савада отрицательно покачал головой, признаваясь честно. – Всё дело в воображении. Вот вспомни, сколько раз Реборн говорил тебе, что достаточно поверить в себя, и тогда всё получится?  
\- Много, - лаконично ответил Савада: и даже если его репетитор этого не говорил, но подразумевал, то сам Тсуна уже не раз во время боёв замечал, что стоит поверить в себя, подстегнуть себя чем-то серьёзным, как откуда ни возьмись берутся силы, чтобы продолжать сражаться, биться. – Очень много.  
\- Здесь этот закон работает гораздо легче и проще, чем там, - Занзас коснулся пальцем одной из паутинок Сети, и та завибрировала, отдаваясь незаметным, но ощутимым дрожанием по всему миру, сотрясая не только саму себя, но и всю Сеть. – И здесь же можно в буквальном смысле заглянуть внутрь себя, посмотреть на свою суть, на сущность. Но это опасно, поскольку велик шанс потеряться в самом себе и превратиться в одно из чудищ, что бродят по ту сторону Сети.  
\- Самые страшные враги для нас – это мы сами? – уточнил Тсуна: кажется, он по-настоящему начинал понимать, что к чему здесь. К тому же, Занзас утвердительно кивнул. – И как не дать себе… раствориться?  
\- Нужен какой-то якорь, ориентир, который, словно маяк, будет ярко светить, не давая тебе забыть о том, зачем на самом деле ты влез во всё это. Если ты сможешь изучить себя и свою сущность, при этом, не потеряв ни грамма своей личности и индивидуальности, то тогда в реальном мире у тебя будет шанс воззвать к собственным силам, что таятся глубоко внутри твоей души.  
Тсуне хотелось, очень сильно хотелось спросить: «А ты поможешь мне?», но он понимал, что это слишком серьёзная просьба. И хотя Занзас согласился тренировать его, пусть даже так, это вовсе не значило, что он согласиться рисковать собой и своей жизнью ради того, кого ненавидел всеми фибрами своей яростно пылающей души.  
\- А благодаря Сети можно быстро перемещаться из одной точки мира в другую, - Занзас сделал вид, что не заметил чуть было не сорвавшегося с языка вопроса. – Хочешь побывать где-нибудь?  
\- Вообще-то хочу, - Савада улыбнулся уголками губ, потупив взор: он догадывался, что Сеть исполняет не только защитную функцию. И ему вдруг до смерти захотелось кое-что проверить. – Как ею пользоваться?  
\- Возьмись за любую нить и подумай о том, куда ты хочешь попасть. Она сама перенесёт тебя, - Занзас опять погладил паутинку.  
Тсуна подлетел к нему и, облизнув резко пересохшие губы, взялся за ниточку: она была тонкой, почти неощутимой, но при этом прочной и крепкой. Неудивительно, что пока что невидимые ему монстры бродили где-то там, за пределами Сети.  
«Я хочу попасть к себе домой», - зажмурившись, отрапортовал он.  
Ниточка завибрировала и потянула его за собой, и через мгновение Тсунаёши открыл глаза, оглядываясь: он висел над знакомым ему кварталом с яркими фонарями, а под ногами, в самом центре, алела знакомая крыша его родного дома.  
\- Я думал, ты в Антарктиду захочешь или в Египет, не знаю… - признался Занзас, появляясь рядом. – А ты сюда… так по мамке соскучился? – язвительно фыркнул он.  
Тсуна не стал задавать глупых вопрос из серии «как ты догадался, где мы», предположив, что Занзас попросту помнит это место – он ведь бывал здесь несколько раз. Так что…  
\- В таком состоянии мы ведь можем взаимодействовать с предметами, да? – спросил он вместо этого. – Если я захочу взять камень и бросить его, у меня же получится?  
\- Принцип воображения и веры работает не только с собственными ощущениями, - слегка туманно отозвался Фуриозо. Но Тсуна понял: достаточно захотеть взять камень, и он почувствует его тяжесть, а значит, сможет кинуть.  
\- Не ходи за мной, - буркнул Савада, - мне нужно кое-что уточнить.  
\- Я и не собирался, но теперь мне интересно, кого хрена ты тут забыл, - прямо признался Занзас.  
«Не дождёшься», - сообщала Тсунаёши язвительно-ехидная улыбка. Он добился противоположного эффекта: вариец превратится в его тень.  
\- Пожалуйста? – предпринял он ещё одну попытку. Но темноволосый мужчина лишь отрицательно качнул головой. – Для тебя это всё равно скукотища редкостная. Я, может, хотел уберечь тебя от всякой рутины, которая важна только для меня, но раз ты настаиваешь… - Савада картинно развёл руками: может, всё же сработает?  
Но Занзас, помимо омерзительного характера, обладал ещё, как минимум, двумя преимуществами, которые сейчас были Тсуне совсем не на руку. Фуриозо не хуже самого Вонголы умел прислушиваться к интуиции и, будучи старше, обладал немалым опытом, который вкупе с собственными ощущениями подсказывал, что Савада попросту блефует. Что бы он там ни говорил, а сходить с ним нужно: назревает что-то интересное.  
\- Иногда я тебя ненавижу, - честно признался парень, отступив от попыток оставить босса Варии здесь. – Пошли.  
Они спустились на землю, и Тсуна, вздохнув, рискнул пройти сквозь стену, как приведение. Что удивительно, получилось легко, но неприятных ощущений не было.  
\- Есть ли смысл спрашивать, что именно ты ищешь? – поинтересовался Занзас, следуя за парнем: они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж, где Тсуна осторожно вошёл в комнату родителей: Нана крепко спала, а Емитсу сейчас был в Италии.  
\- Один документ, - Савада уселся на пол перед знакомым ящичком комода. – У меня не было времени изучить его как следует, но… он важный.  
Сосредоточившись, Тсуна представил, как лампа на комоде медленно разгорается, озаряя своим светом ящики. Когда стало чуть посветлее, Савада открыл один из них и, старательно сохраняя концентрацию, принялся рыться там, соблюдая максимум осторожности и не нарушая порядок вещей. Он ведь не знал, как всё выглядит в обычном мире, а пугать маму не хотелось.  
\- Вот оно, - забывшись, пробормотал себе под нос Вонгола Дечимо, выуживая искомую бумагу.  
Занзас тут же навис над ним, но Тсуна спохватился и прижал свидетельстве об усыновлении к груди, не давая прочитать надпись.  
\- Это личное, - упёрся он рогом, - не лезь.  
\- Лезут обычно или под юбку, или в штаны, а мне интересно, - Фуриозо вцепился в шкирку Савады, вынуждая того пискнуть и выронить лист. Бумага тут же оказалась в другой руке варийца. Он пробежался взглядом по тексту, после чего внимательно посмотрел на Тсуну. – Это что?  
\- Там же написано, - насупился Савада.  
Занзас уже отпустил его и теперь уже внимательно вчитывался в текст: точно, свидетельство об усыновлении. Причём донельзя похожее на оригинал. Неужели именно по этой причине первое время Тсунаёши ходил как пришибленный?  
\- Ну, насчёт Емитсу и этой дамочки я не знаю, - протянул вариец, - но ты наследник Вонголы Примо – это факт.  
\- Иначе кольцо бы не приняло меня, знаю, - согласился Тсуна и всё же вызволил свидетельство из крепких мозолистых пальцев обратно, рассматривая его. – По идее, проверить бы, но…  
Фуриозо вопросительно покосился на него, как бы давая закончить начатое предложение.  
\- Одолжишь мне тысяч двадцать йен на анализ ДНК? – нервно хихикнул он.  
\- Да без проблем. А потом я продам тебя в рабство за кругленькую сумму, чтоб сразу забрать долг обратно, - Занзас рассмеялся. – Но ведь можно сделать проще.  
Тсунаёши поднял на него убитый взгляд: такими глазами раненный олень смотрел на охотника, умоляя его пощадить. Но Занзас, как известно, был непробиваемым. Хотя что-то он да знал.  
\- Просто спроси их, - закатил глаза Фуриозо. – Прямо. Можешь ткнуть в морду этой бумажкой для подтверждения своих слов.  
\- Но мне могут соврать, а тест ДНК точно бы подтвердил или опровергнул это свидетельство, - прошелестел Тсуна. И тут же получил подзатыльник. Да такой, что голову аж в сторону мотнуло от силы удара. – За что?!  
\- Ты – ничтожество, Савада, - сверкнул глазами Занзас. – До сих пор удивляюсь, как ты смог одолеть меня и стать полноправным Десятым.  
Тсунаёши сжался, выронив документ и потирая ушибленный затылок: рука у варийца была тяжёлой, и он явно это знал, залепив тому такую оплеуху.  
\- Тебя готовили, тренировали, водили по всем кругам ада, а ты сейчас говоришь мне, что не сможешь распознать ложь? – Занзас угрожающе нависал над Вонголой Дечимо. – Ты – босс самой крупной и серьёзной мафиозной семьи, правнук Вонголы Джотто, ученик самого Реборна! И ты, вот ты! – Фуриозо больно ткнул Тсуну пальцем в плечо. – Говоришь, что не способен справиться с таким пустяком? Не способен потрясти свою мамашу и выдрать из неё нужный тебе ответ?  
\- Я не буду ругаться с мамой! Даже… даже из-за такого! – вспылил Савада, позабыв о том, где он.  
\- Емитсу ты не сломаешь и даже не погнёшь, - педантично и жёстко заметил Занзас. – Даже если пригрозишь Варией, даже при условии, что я разрешу кому-нибудь из отряда сцепиться с ним, это не поможет. Так что остаётся только один вариант… - рубиновые глаза на секунду метнулись к кровати, где спала Нана.  
\- А как же Девятый? – Тсуна нервно вздрогнул. – Он бы мог… помочь мне.  
\- Думаешь, его это волнует? – скептично изогнул раздвоенную бровь Занзас. – Ему нужно, чтобы ты занял своё место, чтобы вёл Вонголу дальше, в далёкое светлое будущее, а на твои душевные терзания ему наплевать. Как и всем остальным, между прочим, - мужчина фыркнул. – И мы опять возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали.  
Тсуна подавленно опустил голову вниз и заметил, что свидетельство упало: он наклонился и поднял его, после чего, ещё раз перечитав, убрал обратно в ящик: он удостоверился в том, что не давало ему покоя. И, как назло, в словах Занзаса была солидная доля истины. С такой не то что спорить, даже желания перечить не возникало.  
Савада также молча подпрыгнул и «провалился» сквозь пол, оказываясь на кухне. Занзас появился спустя пару секунд. Тсуне предстояло многое обдумать, над многим поразмыслить, но заниматься этим он предпочёл бы в одиночестве. А Занзас уходить не торопился, всем своим видом давая понять, что от него не отделаться ещё очень долго.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел живых пингвинов? – поинтересовался у него Тсуна, вспомнив слова об Антарктиде и Египте. – Я вот нет. Даже в зоопарке не доводилось встречать.  
\- После рабочего часа появилось желание развеяться? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Фуриозо.  
\- Слетаем в Антарктиду? – Савада весело улыбнулся – пожалуй, даже слишком весело. – Понаблюдаем за нелетающими птицами.  
\- Сахар не забудь, а то пташек кормить нечем будет, - едко отозвался Небо Варии.  
\- Пингвины едят сахар? – искренне изумился Тсунаёши. Но увидев настолько многозначительный взгляд алых глаз, нацеленных на него, парень тут же стушевался, осознав всю эпичную глупость своего вопроса. – Не едят, понял, не дурак.

Они вернулись утром, когда солнце уже вышло из-за горизонта, согревая своими лучами прохладную после ночи землю. Сказать, что Тсуна был в восторге, значит, не сказать ничего: за несколько часов они вдвоём с Занзасом побывали в Антарктиде, где смотрели на настоящих пингвинов и где Тсунаёши узнал, что животные воспринимают его в обеих плоскостях, независимо от наличия материальной оболочки, после чего они слетали в Египет, где Вонгола, вереща как девчонка, благодаря пинку Фуриозо, спрыгнул с головы сфинкса в песок.  
А потом они полетели в Венецию, где насладились венецианскими песнями и мерным шелестом гондол по узким улочкам. Чтобы впоследствии подняться на самую вершину Эйфелевой башни, откуда Занзас совсем не по-взрослому сплюнул и спрыгнул вниз, чтобы посмотреть, долетит ли его плевок до земли. Мигающая и переливающаяся светом парижская башня проводила их укоризненным подмигиванием огоньков.  
И что говорить об Исландии, о просторах, открывающихся с высоты одного из холмов, откуда виднелось серое небо и создавалось впечатление, что где-то вдали виднеются морские волны. Или об Австралии, где Тсуна верещал не переставая, пока Занзас, как на буксире, тащил его на себе, в голос хохоча при виде самых разнообразных членистоногих, которые пугали Вонголу до сорванного горла. Хотя кенгуру боссу самой крутой мафиозной семьи очень даже понравились. А вот змеи в тропиках Америки – не очень…  
На лесную полянку, где они обосновались, Тсуна вернулся в настолько хорошем расположении духа, что все проблемы и заботы меркли, покрытые ехидными, но частенько смешными комментариями Занзаса, который через раз заливался так, что Савада не верил собственным глазам: чтобы Занзас и так смеялся? Если бы не собственная интуиция, Вонгола Дечимо точно бы решил, что босс Варии съехал с катушек, потеряв крышу во время одного из скачков.  
Фуриозо растянулся на своём любимом топчане, проваливаясь в сон, и Савада, недолго думая, упал туда же, залезая холодными руками физического и вполне материального тела под грязную и потную футболку, наплевав на всю чистоту и гигиену и мечтая только о том, чтобы согреться. Занзас был тёплым, и лежать на нём было гораздо лучше, чем жаться комком у костра, кутаясь в плед.

Тсуне ничего не снилось: он спал спокойно, крепко, поэтапно возвращаясь к реальности. Правда, хотелось есть и в туалет, но усталость перебивала оба этих пункта. А когда Савада открыл глаза, понимая, что он всё же пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. И Занзас снизу лежал как-то не менее подозрительно тихо. Облизнуть и хотя бы немного смочить губы удалось раза с четвёртого, а издать из сухого горла хоть какой-то звук – ещё позже.  
\- Не понял… - пробормотал Вонгола, не чувствуя конечностей. – Почему я…  
\- Из-за непривычки, - Занзас, как оказалось, не спал, но отчего-то тоже не шевелился, хотя разговаривать ему удавалось гораздо лучше. – Слишком долгое отсутствие в физическом теле привело к отвыканию. Это скоро пройдёт.  
Тсуна мысленно кивнул и расслабился, распластавшись на тёплом теле под собой. Чёрт, как же ему хотелось помыться и нормально поесть. Интересно, тут хоть какие-нибудь запасы остались? Или они всё подчистили?  
\- Долго? – выдавил из себя Тсунаёши.  
\- Где-то сутки, - ответил Фуриозо: они действительно спали много часов, набираясь сил, а через несколько минут тело начнёт обретать способность двигаться.  
Савада выдохнул тёплый воздух куда-то в район живота, отчего Занзас невольно вздрогнул: было внезапно и слегка щекотно.  
Они какое-то время лежали также безмолвно, погрузившиеся каждый в своё. Тсуна думал обо всём и сразу: ему хотелось хорошо поесть, помыться, а ещё слетать к маме, пока она не уехала к отцу в Италию, и набраться смелости, чтобы порасспросить Занзаса побольше о том, чему тот его обучал, и проверить друзей – как у них дела? Столько мыслей, а сил всего ничего.  
\- Пошевели кончиками пальцев, - приказал сверху Фуриозо. – Чувствительность должна восстановиться.  
Тсуна повиновался: не сразу, но пальцы согнулись и разогнулись, а следом пришли ощущения от запястий, локтей, предплечий и самих плеч. И то же самое было с ногами: сначала пальцы, потом щиколотки, икры, колени, бёдра, ягодицы и копчик. И урчащий живот, уставшие от одинаково долгой позы спина и шея. Не особо приятно, но гораздо лучше, чем когда ты вообще не чувствуешь самого себя.  
Тсуна попытался сесть. С третьей попытки ему удалось умоститься на чужих бёдрах и внимательно посмотреть на такого же «никакого» Занзаса. Тот в свою очередь согнул оба колена и сполз чуть ниже, замком сложив ладони на животе. Неприятное покалывание в конечностях усиливалось, и Тсуна со стоном накренился вперёд, ткнув носом Занзаса в основание шеи.  
\- Нужная физическая активность, - Фуриозо вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, после чего рывком стащил с себя мальчишку, а сам перевернулся и рухнул лицо на землю. – Любая.  
Тсуна моргнул, кое-как поднимаясь, и увидел, как вариец попытался отжаться. Его руки, испещрённые шрамами, дрожали, и первая попытка выглядела смехотворной. Но мужчина действовал снова и снова, снова и снова, пока ладони не стали крепко упираться в землю, твёрдо удерживая вес их обладателя. Последующие несколько отжиманий Занзас совершил даже с лёгкостью.  
Тсуна, покосившись на него, не стал выпендриваться и придумывать что-то другое: он также перекатился на живот и попытался оторваться от земли… минут через десять у него начало получаться, и он смог встать, достаточно уверенно держась на ногах и ощущая кристально чистый разум.  
\- А занятий ещё много осталось? – поинтересовался он, когда Фуриозо копошился в палатке, выискивая еду – или то, что от неё осталось. – Не то чтобы я торопился, просто…  
\- Нет, - Занзас вылез на свет и кинул ему в руки самую банальную заварную лапшу в твёрдой упаковке. – Поставь воду. Остальное стухло.  
Небо Варии опять исчез в палатке, откуда вылез через пару минут и, демонстративно морщась и кривясь, вытащил пару пакетов, от которых разило тухлятиной. Тсуна фукнул и предпочёл сконцентрироваться на костре, над которым предстояло повесить котелок с водой. Через некоторое время Занзас вернулся и опять развалился в своём кресле, рассматривая огонь, над которым корпел Савада.  
\- Остался последний этап, - изрёк Фуриозо, когда Вонгола Дечимо ойкнул, по глупости пощупав металлический котёл кончиком пальца и обжёгши его. – Тебе предстоит заглянуть в себя и посмотреть на свою ничем неприкрытую силу, - Савада засунул палец в рот, пытаясь унять боль. – Подумай пока, что может стать для тебя якорем, - Тсуна кивнул.  
Вода закипела. Они заварили себе по порции лапши и опять молча расселись по своим углам, дожидаясь, когда можно будет, наконец, утолить адский волчий голод.  
Пока Тсуна условно ловко подхватывал лапшу палочками, у него в голове крутились разного рода мысли. Парень вдруг понял, что донельзя хочется пообщаться с друзьями, поговорить с Наной и слетать в Италию, чтобы посмотреть на подвал, где много лет в глыбах льдах пробыл Занзас. Последнее желание было особенно странным, но Тсуне на миг показалось, что если он окажется там, то сможет чуточку лучше понять варийца, а значит, найти к нему подход.  
\- Слушай, я тут речку неподалёку видел, - Савада хлюпнул бульоном, - может, порыбачим?  
\- Здесь нет рыбы, - Занзас не отвлекался ни от еды, ни от костра, - я проверял. Поэтому и набрал столько еды. Которую выкинул, - саркастично закончил он.  
\- У тебя есть деньги? – поинтересовался Тсуна. – У меня нет, но у меня есть идея получше…  
\- Звякнем в ресторан и закажем суши и пиццу? – ухмыльнулся вариец.  
\- Лучше, - Вонгола тоже невольно улыбнулся. – Мне бы только на дорогу, туда и обратно. Я вернусь через пару-тройку часов. И будь уверен, тебе всё понравится.  
Занзас скептично изогнул бровь, но возражать не стал. И даже больше: что удивительно, после обеда он выудил откуда-то из своих вещей несколько купюр и кинул их Саваде со словами:  
\- Разочаруешь, точно убью.  
Тсуна согласно кивнул – уж кого-кого, а его такой расклад устраивал.

Несмотря на всю свою неуклюжесть и хобби в лице собирания всех косяков, углов и пересчёта ступенек, Тсуне порой везло просто невероятно. Например, сейчас он буквально за сорок минут добрался до дома, где обнаружил Нану – причём в одиночестве! В полнейшем одиночестве.  
\- Ох, Тсуна! – радостно воскликнула она. – Реборн сказал, что вы с друзьями уехали в поход. Вы уже вернулись?  
\- Привет, мам, - парень обнял её, - нет, ещё нет. Просто… мы кое-что забыли, и я приехал, чтобы забрать это.  
\- Я просила Реборна передать тебе пакет с обедами, поскольку ты уезжал второпях. Тебе хватило? – наивно поинтересовалась Нана.  
\- Э-э… не очень… - красиво потупив взгляд, признался Савада. – И… поэтому я и вернулся, - ухватился он за столь ловко поданную ему идею. – А где сам Реборн?  
\- Улетел к Емитсу в Италию, - мама усадила сына за стол и тут же заюлила вокруг, доставая продукты и принимаясь строгать.  
\- А ты? – удивился тот. – Ты же тоже хотела…  
\- Я хотела уехать, когда ты приедешь, - огонь конфорки уже разгорался, а вода начинала кипеть. – Ты ведь должен уже скоро вернуться, да?  
\- Ага. Ещё от силы пара-тройка дней, - неловко стушевался Тсуна: ему было неприятно обманывать маму, но объяснять, что к чему, ещё хуже. – Я сейчас вернусь! Мне к себе! – он вскочил и бросился вверх по лестнице, споткнувшись и больно ударившись коленкой.  
\- Осторожнее, Тсу-кун! – Нана, даже не видя сына, прекрасно знала, каким иногда неуклюжим тот был.  
Савада буркнул что-то невразумительное и демонстративно скрипнул дверью в свою комнату, а сам прокрался в родительскую спальню: он должен был спросить, он должен был узнать ответ. Свидетельство об усыновлении обнаружилось там же, где и ожидалось, но вещи вокруг него лежали как-то иначе. Тсуна облизнул резко пересохшие губы, вспоминая, как он, будучи в другой реальности, копался здесь. Теперь предстояло самое сложное.  
\- Мам, - позвал он Нану, когда спустился вниз, - у меня есть к тебе один вопрос. И он очень серьёзный. Я хочу, чтобы ты честно ответила мне. Это важно, - он прямо посмотрел ей в глаза. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, милый, в чём дело? – женщина стряхнула овощи в кастрюльку и, вытерев руки, повернулась к нему.  
Тсунаёши, ещё раз вдохнув, протянул ей документ. Нана молча взяла его, вчитываясь в текст. На кухне повисла напряжённая тишина, пока Савада изучала бумагу. Бумагу, которую видела впервые.  
\- Тсу-кун, - изрекла, наконец, Нана, - если это шутка, то она несмешная.  
Тсуна редко видел маму хмурой или чем-то недовольной, но сейчас она даже перестала улыбаться и не менее внимательно стала вглядываться в сына.  
\- Это не шутка. Я случайно нашёл его, когда искал твой паспорт, - ответил тот. – И я… ну, хотел узнать…  
\- Тсуна, - женщина подошла к нему и взяла его руки в свои, крепко сжимая, - я не знаю, кто решил так посмеяться над нами и нашей семьёй, но я с уверенностью заявляю, что ты – мой милый маленький мальчик. Мой и Емитсу. Никто и никогда этого не изменит! – Нана говорила уверенно, постепенно смягчаясь и оттаивая.  
\- Тогда что это? – Вонгола Дечимо мысленно выдохнул: неужели он зря столько переживал?  
\- Глупая шутка, - легко ответила Нана и порвала свидетельство пополам. – Оно очень похоже на настоящее, но я повторюсь: ты наш родной сын, а это, - она помахала обрывками документа, - глупая, дурацкая, несмешная шутка.  
Бумага улетела в мусорное ведро, а Тсуна, поддавшись порыву, ещё раз крепко обнял Нану.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Тсу-кун, - согревая мальчишку теплом материнского сердца, добавила Нана, - а остальное неважно.  
Тсуна утёр выступившие было слёзы и уже улыбнулся в лицо Нане.  
\- А теперь! – женщина будто по щелчку пальцев вернулась к себе-обычной. – Обед!

Переобутый и в другой толстовке, нагруженный пакетами с контейнерами, Тсуна вернулся в лес спустя пять часов вместо обещанных трёх. Но он тешил себя тем, что Занзасу стряпня Наны должна прийтись по вкусу. Уж даже если Ламбо – с его-то вкусовыми изысками и требованиями – готов был душу продать за еду маман, то Фуриозо и подавно оценит.  
\- Занзас? – окликнул его Савада, оказавшись на знакомой поляне. – Я вернулся!  
Но ответом послужила тишина. Сгрузив пакеты поближе к палатке, Тсуна достал перчатки и активировал пламя, поднимаясь в воздух: как же привычно он маневрировал между веток, наслаждаясь порывами ветра, шуршанием листьев и ощущением тепла уходящего солнца. Когда он путешествовал по Сети, чувства были совсем другими. И сейчас он понимал, что даже в физическом мире были свои плюсы. Очень весомые плюсы.  
Занзас оказался у реки, которую Тсунаёши упоминал утром. Савада хотел окликнуть варийца, но осёкся, обнаружив, что тот в буквальном смысле сидел там, погрузив голову в воду. Вонгола приземлился на ветку повыше и попытался внимательнее вглядеться в Фуриозо, скрытого в тени деревьев и надвигающихся сумерках. Мужчина резко вынырнул на поверхность, тяжело дыша и стряхивая с влажных волос капли воды. Его одежда и обувь лежали на берегу, и Тсуна с удивлением, смешанным со стыдом, осознал, что Занзас сидел в воде абсолютно нагой. Лучше дождаться его на поляне у костра. И открыть пару контейнеров, чтобы приятным запахом ещё тёплой домашней еды заинтриговать и приманить босса Варии.  
Это всяко лучше, чем втихаря сидеть на дереве и, пригасив пламя, рассматривать спину, испещрённую шрамами, поджарые ягодицы и крепкие, но красивые ноги. На такое смотреть стыдно. Особенно осознавая, что это Занзас. Занзас, с которым тут находиться ещё несколько дней. Занзас, который может прибить одним только взглядом. Занзас, который… который смотрит сейчас на него, выпрямившись и не скрываясь.  
Тсуна почувствовал, как щёки принялись стремительно краснеть: зря он полез сюда, надо было сесть и дождаться варийца. И то, что в него летит шар из пламени Ярости, даже хорошо: лучше думать о спасении собственной шкуры, чем о чём-то… другом!  
Савада камнем рухнул вниз, забив на конспирацию и активируя пламя: не долетев до земли пары-тройки метров, он заложил крутой вираж и помчался обратно к костру. Чёрт, теперь Занзас точно знает, кто был на том дереве. Интересно, он сначала ругаться будет, а потом убьёт? Или сразу перейдёт к активным действиям?

Но Занзас вёл себя как обычно. Буркнул только что-то о том, что мусор задержался, но запах домашней еды быстро отвлёк его, как и предсказывал Савада. Пока Фуриозо с аппетитом уминал рис с овощами и кусочками рыбы, Тсуна закутался с головой в плед и смотрел на огонь костра, который успел заново развести. Подумать бы о чём-нибудь другом. Например, о подвале, где Девятый держал Занзаса. Там, наверное, было очень холодно и неуютно. А во льду, когда рядом никого нет, когда ты живёшь наедине лишь со своими мыслями, ты попросту сходишь с ума. И что удивительного в том, что Занзас стал ещё больше взрывоопасным, чем был до этого? За его проступок наверняка можно было придумать менее суровое наказание, однако Девятый поступил так, как поступил. И Тсуна, пожалуй, не до конца понимал и принимал это решение.  
\- Сегодня отдыхаем, а завтра утром начинаем последний этап тренировки, - вырвал его из размышлений Фуриозо: мужчина ничего не сказал по поводу случившегося, хотя и не скрывал, что видел его, но обсуждать щекотливую тему не стал.  
\- Можно мне просто полетать по миру? – уточнил Тсуна. – Пару часиков.  
Занзас кивнул – сытый и удовлетворённый, он растянулся на своём переносном кресле и теперь довольно наблюдал за всполохами огня. Савада же уселся, закутавшись в плед, и прикрыл глаза…  
Через несколько минут он уже взлетал к небу, к Сети, чтоб коснуться яркой ниточки и перенестись из Японии в Италию. Особняк Девятого, озаряемый яркими фонарями, сверху казался преувеличенно маленьким, но Тсуна не понаслышке знал, насколько огромным было это здание с его подземными тоннелями, подвалами и двумя этажами кабинетов и комнат.  
Тсунаёши из озорства нырнул в кабинет Тимотео, но там сейчас было пусто, и Савада, заскучав, помчался дальше, проходя сквозь стены и похихикивая, наблюдая за жителями этого места. Однако в этот раз особняк Вонголы показался Тсуне мелким – скорее всего, это из-за того, что он слишком быстро проносился мимо комнат с запертыми дверями, толком нигде не тормозя. Большая часть обитателей замка спали, но находились и те, кто бодрствовал.  
В подвалы Вонголу Дечимо не пускали. И Савада предпочёл побродить здесь помедленнее, рассматривая карцеры со стальными дверями, комнаты, похожие на пыточные, - неудивительно, что сюда ходу не было. Не то чтобы Тсунаёши сильно испугался, но эти места выглядели жутко, и он предпочёл отправиться на поиски подвала.  
Стоило Вонголе Дечимо ступить на холодный каменный пол, как он замер, затаив дыхание: о да, он нашёл ту комнату… то помещение. Здесь до сих пор было значительно холоднее, чем где бы то ни было ещё. Высокие каменные колонны, уходящие в потолок, а на них – отпечатки от цепей, окутывающих глыбу льда. Неуютно помещении, неухоженное. Даже несмотря на пару столов и кресел, предназначенных для тех, кто охранял тут Занзаса. И книжная полка не вписывалась в общую атмосферу… тюрьмы. Да, именно тюрьмы. По-другому это место язык не поворачивался назвать.  
Тсуна на долю секунды пожалел, что он здесь без физической оболочки – с ней он получил бы гораздо больше информации, а так только смотрел и пытался представить, каково здесь находиться в реальности.  
\- Ужасное место… - пробормотал Савада. – Просто кошмарное…  
\- Ты так думаешь? – голос Занзаса, разрезавший тишину неуютного одиночества, будто насквозь проткнул Саваду. – А мне нравится – за много лет как-то привык, сроднился с пейзажем, - едко выплюнул он.  
Тсуна с трудом подавил желание отступить от Фуриозо – если он сейчас сделает это, то признает своё поражение, а значит, скорее всего, никогда не сможет его понять.  
\- Занзас… - сжав кулаки, наполняясь решимостью, позвал его Тсуна, - я понимаю, что это личное, понимаю, что сейчас ты ненавидишь меня как никогда, но прошу… - он поднял на варийца взгляд, полный решительности и мольбы, - покажи мне. Покажи, как всё было.  
Открывший было рот Занзас опешил – он ожидал оправданий, просьб пощадить, вины, в конце концов. Но к такому он оказался не готов. Не готов показать свою рану, обнажить свою душу, посмотреть своим страхам и ненависти прямо в глаза.  
\- Сделай это со мной, - донёсся до него голос Савады, - засунь меня в лёд, посмейся надо мной, походи вокруг, наслаждаясь триумфом. Покажи мне, как всё было, как всё происходило. Я хочу знать. Я хочу, Занзас, я хочу тебя узнать и понять!  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, в чём дело, - скривился Фуриозо. – Или Реборн совсем тебе память отшиб? И ты позабыл душещипательный рассказ Скуало?  
\- Рассказ – это одно, а увидеть всё своими глазами – совсем другое, - стоял на своём Тсуна. – Я не отступлюсь, Занзас. Если придётся выбивать из тебя правду, я сделаю это, - карие глаза сверкнули карамельным, а на лбу вспыхнуло пламя – так же, как и в обычном мире: привычная форма, знакомое Пламя Посмертной Воли.  
\- Вот так значит, да? – ухмыльнулся вариец. – Тогда тебе действительно придётся одолеть меня, - ярко-алые глаза вспыхнули, взывая к ненависти внутри души, - иначе… я раздавлю тебя, как букашку.  
Тсуна кивнул и, спустя мгновение, материализовался за спиной босса Варии, но тот увернулся и локтем вмазал по шее наглого Джудайме. Охнув, Савада рванул вниз, а затем в сторону, уходя от выстрелов Пламени Ярости.  
\- Тебе больно, я знаю, - выкрикнул он, - но ты должен преодолеть себя, и тогда ты тоже станешь сильнее!  
\- Не тебе меня учить, - вспыхнул Фуриозо. Он практически не концентрировал собственную энергию, пользуясь более простым способом: он представлял её, и огонь, лижущий руки, послушно появлялся и улетал, нагоняя свою цель. – Вся эта тренировка, весь этот фарс – всё ради тебя, ради наследника Вонголы.  
\- Ты прав, - Тсуна опять увернулся и сам помчался в атаку, поглощая некоторые выстрелы Прорывом Точки Нуля – вернее, представляя, как поглощает. – Всё ради меня. Но это отличный шанс и для тебя стать лучше, сильнее, стать достойным… меня.  
Занзас сам не ожидал, что он так громко рассмеётся на весь зал. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем вариец успокоился и ненавистно уставился на Вонголу Дечимо:  
\- Достоин? Тебя?  
\- Почему нет? – яркие глаза вперились в мужчину, зависшего напротив. – Или ты до конца своей жизни будешь сидеть в особняке Варии и лелеять свои детские обиды? – жёстко припечатал Савада. – Ты можешь пройти этот этап. Ты можешь встать за моей спиной, глядя на мир прямо и уверенно. А я могу пообещать тебе, хоть ты и не поверишь, что всегда поддержу тебя, какие бы обстоятельства вокруг не складывались.  
\- Ты прав, не поверю! – Занзас снова выстрелил. – Каждый раз, Девятый говорит о тебе, каждый чёртов раз он радуется твоей победе, каждый грёбаный, мать его, раз он вспоминает, как хорошо сложились обстоятельства! И ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно я тебя ненавижу… - вариец сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней: но боли не было, как и отпечатков – скорее, привычка человеческого тела.  
\- Поэтому я и прошу показать, прошу… довериться, - осторожно добавил Тсунаёши. – Ты ведь видел то свидетельство, помнишь?  
\- Качественная подделка, - сплюнул Фуриозо.  
\- Да. Но то, что я пережил, пока маялся и тяготился мыслями, сильно приблизило меня к тому, чтобы осознать, через что прошёл ты. Реборн, наверное, специально оставил эту бумагу там – это в его стиле, но главное ведь не это! – Тсуна поднял руки в мирном жесте. – Ты единственный из всех боссов мафиозных семей, с которыми мне не удалось наладить хотя бы нейтральные отношения.  
\- И тебя это настолько парит, что ты захотел побыть психологом, крошка Тсу? – сложив губы бантиком, издевательски протянул Занзас. – Не выйдет, - оборвал он Вонголу Дечимо, - это плохая затея.  
\- Раз просить тебя бесполезно, значит, у меня не остаётся выбора, кроме как в буквальном смысле вырвать из тебя правду, - опустил плечи Савада. – Я не знал, но догадывался, что ты последуешь за мной, и поэтому… - он замялся.  
Фуриозо нахмурился – мальчишка затевал что-то, но что? Он словно не хотел делать этого, оттого и тянул, но решимость, воля – они быстро собирались в нём, и через несколько секунд Тсуна вскинул руки кверху:  
\- Пламя Посмертной Воли, покажи мне себя, покажи свою сущность!  
Огонёк во лбу вспыхнул и затух, а спустя секунду весь Тсунаёши загорелся, превращаясь в сплошные потоки пламени, теряя человеческий облик и выпуская наружу всё то, что годами, веками скапливалось в нём и переходило от отца к сыну, от Первого Вонголы – от Джотто, к нему, к Тсунаёши.  
\- Бесполезный кусок идиота! – выкрикнул Занзас. – Ты что творишь?! Ты не готов!  
Но Тсуна его уже не слышал – он с головой нырнул в огонь, окутывающий душу. Он выпускал всё до последней капли, превратившись в маленькую-маленькую молекулу, скользящую по нитям пламени, пышущих жаром и пахнущих костром с поляны, на которой они с Занзасом жили.  
Фуриозо дёрнулся было к Тсуне, чтобы попытаться выхватить его и вытащить из вращающегося урагана огня, но тут же замер – Пламя Посмертной Воли успокоилось и стало обретать черты силуэта, отдалённо похожего на Саваду. Сила не видела в Занзасе врага, но его огонь – яркий, непоколебимый, взрывоопасный – привлекал. Фигура медленно приблизилась к нему, ведомая порывом Носителя узнать правду. Занзас замер, не в силах оторвать взгляда от поистине прекрасного зрелища: он не шелохнулся, заворожённый, когда Пламя подняло руку и коснулось кончиком указательного пальца его лба, прошелестев треском поленьев в костре: «Откройся». И Занзас открылся.  
Тсуна вливался в Фуриозо стремительным потоком, скользя по разуму, неприкрытому и оголённому, похожему на один большой нерв, осматриваясь и изучая. Он окутывал собой и своим огнём всё, до чего дотягивался. Он окутывал и тем самым обещал защиту, скрывая варийца от всего мира, позволяя вывернуться перед ним наизнанку и погружаясь с головой в такие секреты, от которых в реальности стоило бы бежать, сверкая пятками.  
Тсуна коснулся сущности Занзаса, не боясь, сунул руку в призывно распахнувшую пасть ярость. Он влился в неё, стал ею, стал самим Занзасом и воспроизвёл несколько хаотичных воспоминаний, ставших решающими в жизни Фуриозо.  
Вот он стоит посреди улочки рядом с женщиной, чьё лицо почему-то смазано – наверное, Занзас уже и не помнил, как выглядела его мать. Она говорит Кьюдайме, что Занзас – его сын. Мальчик по молчаливой просьбе поднимает руку и активирует пламя. Тимотео улыбается и говорит: «Добро пожаловать в Семью». Занзас верит ему безоговорочно. На уходящую мать он даже не смотрит.  
А в следующей кат-сцене Занзас пинком отправляет какого-то недотёпу на пол. Он хохочет, прямо заливается, пока мальчишка, бледнея и покрываясь красными пятнами, встаёт, отряхиваясь, и, опустив голову, пытается убраться подальше. «Отребье! Мусор! - орёт Занзас. – Да чтобы я, сын Девятого, сидел за одним столом с таким дерьмом?! Ха!». Занзас гордится собой и своим происхождением. Он свято верит, что как только придёт время, он займёт место босса Вонголы. Ведь он – идеальный кандидат, которого готовили к этому с рождения.  
Да вот только теперь сердце болит, а душа разрывается на куски. Перед глазами пляшут строчки одного из документов, в котором чёрным по белому написано, что Занзаса усыновили, а значит… Все мечты, все надежды, вся жизнь – всё разом рухнуло в тартарары, исчезая в недрах ада и издевательски хохоча напоследок. Занзас унижен, растоптан, практически убит. Он не верит тому, что видит, но в глубине души понимает – это правда. И Девятый – тот, к кому он тянулся всю свою жизнь, - теперь резко меняет свой статус на диаметрально противоположный. Хороший и добрый отец в течение секунды превратился в старого и подлого лжеца и обманщика. И Занзас, пинком опрокинув стол, уходит, ощущая, как прорастают у него в души первые семена той ненависти, что придавала силы его Пламени Ярости.  
Ещё мгновение, и Занзас орёт, не жалея горла: «Ты предал меня, старый пердун!». Девятый что-то лепечет, пытается достучаться до него, но погрузившийся в пучины ненависти и жажды мести Занзас его не слышит. Он не знает, что Скуало неподалёку, что он стал невольным свидетелем этой трагической сцены. Фуриозо что-то кричит, не помня себя, а Девятый изрекает: «По крайней мере, я лично буду…», но ему не суждено договорить. Занзас снова кричит, а через мгновение он ощущает, как толстый слой льда сковывает его, лишая возможности двигаться, говорить и, кажется, даже думать… Занзас закрывает глаза и проваливается в кошмарный сон, длиной в восемь лет.  
А дальше чуть интереснее: на поле боя Занзас с Тсуной. Он молотит себя замороженными руками по коленям, пытаясь разбить лёд от Точки Прорыва Нуля, но всё бесполезно. Паника захлёстывает с головой, из глубины сознания поднимаются былые страхи, и в голове стучит кровь, отдавая еле слышимым паническим «Только не снова!». И через секунду лёд вновь охватывает его так же, как и восемь лет назад. Спасибо варийскому иллюзионисту – собрав все кольца вместе, он растапливает лёд, возвращая босса обратно к жизни.  
Унизительно лежать окровавленным лицом на грязной и пыльной земле. Унизительно признаваться в том, что они с Кьюдайме не родственники. Унизительно осознавать, что кольцо Вонголы – его цель! – так близко, но так далеко. Унизительно понимать, что какой-то верещащий и до трясущихся коленок боящийся всего школьник на раз-два уделал того, кто долгое время держал в узде сумасшедших убийц, именуемых Варией.  
Боль, унижение, страх, ненависть, ярость – всё это захлестнуло Тсуну с головой. Он будто бы по самую макушку – и даже больше – окунулся в это озеро страданий, которое будто бы вместо крови текло по венам Занзаса. Вариец жил с этим изо дня в день. Он засыпал с такими ощущениям и просыпался с ними же. Он научился сосуществовать вместе с тем, что другого человека давным-давно отравило бы и отправило на тот свет. Но Занзас жил – будто назло всем, Девятому и даже самому себе. Это вызывало уважение и благоговение. Тсуна, всё ещё будучи той самой мелкой молекулой, проникся истинным уважением к этому человеку – он не прогадал, посчитав, что должен узнать всё лично от Занзаса. Теперь оставалось вернуться и оценить масштаб произошедшего в менее скромном размахе.  
Савада вцепился в чужую боль как в свою собственную. Ощущая небывалую мощь и силу, власть и превосходство, Тсуна поплыл назад, не переставая окутывать себя страданиями, терзающими его душу так же, как и душу Занзаса. На удивление, вернуться получилось даже легко… И Савада ещё несколько минут просто стоял, провожая ушедшие, но не исчезнувшие воспоминания о том, насколько глубока и сильна его сила. Он не сразу осознал, что крепко прижимает что-то к себе. Или, вернее, кого-то.  
Занзас не заметил, как рухнул на колени, словно подкошенный, и позволил пылающему огню с силуэтом Савады приобнять себя, впитывая всё то, через что прошёл мужчина. Он снова погрузился в свой личный кошмар, ведомый чужим Пламенем Посмертной Воли, раз за разом переживая то, о чём старался не думать или думать, но так, чтобы испытывать чистейшую ненависть, которая превратилась в катализатор его способностей.  
Тсуна отстранил от себя варийца и осторожно приподнял того за подбородок, рассматривая шрамы, затуманенный болью глаза и чуть подрагивающие губы, по которым он скользнул большим пальцем правой руки.  
\- Теперь я понимаю тебя, Занзас, - мягко сказал Савада. – И отныне мы оба перейдём на новый этап. Мы оба станем лучше и сильнее. Понимаешь?  
Фуриозо вздрогнул, избавляясь от наваждения и начиная осознавать окружающий мир.  
\- Клянусь, Занзас, никогда и никому я не расскажу о том, что видел, - Вонгола Дечимо мягко улыбнулся. – А ты… можешь ненавидеть меня. Так будет даже лучше.  
Босс Варии не успел ответить: он удивлённо воззрился на мелкого сопляка, ощутив на себе чужие губы и взгляд ярких глаз, проникающих прямо в душу. Секунды поцелуя тянулись настолько медленно, что казалось, прошёл уже час. И когда Тсуна оторвался от него, поднимаясь, Занзас только и смог, что обессилено уронить руки, чувствуя себя если не выпотрошенным, то, как минимум, опустошённым.  
\- Пойдём обратно, - прошелестел Савада. – Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.  
Занзас еле заметно кивнул.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Тсуна нашёл в себе силы вернуться в реальный мир из царства Морфея. Он просыпался толчками, то почти выплывая из сна, то погружаясь в него обратно. Глаза не хотели открываться, а тело начинало замерзать – наверное, костёр почти потух. Савада кое-как очнулся, ощущая адскую головную боль и ломоту в костях, чувствуя, что он продрог от самой макушки и до кончиков пят. Но удивительным было нечто совсем другое.  
\- Занзас? – не веря собственным глазам, сипло позвал варийца Тсунаёши. – Занзас!  
Но никто не откликнулся. Топчан, палатка и другие вещи испарились будто бы волшебным образом, и Тсуна понял: Фуриозо уехал, бросив его здесь в одиночестве. Вообще-то мужчину можно было понять, но Саваде по наивности хотелось верить, что попрощаются они как-то иначе. Увы, всё пошло крахом.  
\- Я так понимаю, тренировка окончена, - выдохнул Вонгола Дечимо, с трудом поднимаясь на дрожащие ноги. – Спасибо, что хоть до конца дошли. Надеюсь… - промямлил он напоследок.  
Занзас забрал всё, абсолютно всё, включая еду Наны, - видимо, уж больно ему приглянулась чужая стряпня. Тсуна точно знал, что он не слышал, как собирался и уезжал вариец. Тот, видать, на славу постарался не шуметь и свалить тихо и быстро. Ему однозначно удалось провести Вонголу.  
\- Ну, делать мне тут нечего, - здраво рассудил Тсуна и потянулся за варежками: скорее всего, если уехал Занзас, значит, за ним помчалась остальная Вария, что в свою очередь означает, что хранители Вонголы также должны вернуться обратно.  
Юноша вспорхнул ввысь, разогреваясь и стараясь не обращать внимания на урчащий живот – он успеет ещё поесть. Теперь предстояло найти своих друзей, разбросанных по всему лесу, раскинувшемся за Намимори. Хибари однозначно доберётся до дома сам, а вот остальные пятеро – особенно Ламбо – это тот ещё вопрос.  
\- Джудайме!!! – долетел до его ушей знакомый вопль. – Мы здесь, Джудайме!  
\- Гокудера? – Тсуна резво развернулся, выискивая источник крика.  
Друзья всем составом обнаружились у подножья горы, откуда легче всего было добраться до ближайшей остановки автобуса.  
\- Ребята, как я рад вас видеть! – воскликнул Савада. – Как вы? – он стремительно осматривал каждого из хранителей, с удовольствием отмечая, что все были живы и здоровы.  
\- Да пойдёт, Джудайме, - ухмыльнулся Гокудера и, закатив глаза, рухнул на землю, но Такеши успел его подхватить.  
\- Эй! – дёрнулся Вонгола, однако Ямамото остановил его жестом и пояснил:  
\- Не бойся, Тсуна. Он просто не спал несколько дней, поэтому и вырубился. Выспится и вернётся в строй.  
\- Поспишь с Бельфегором, - кивнула Хром, пытаясь стряхнуть с юбки налипший комок грязи. – Он всё рвался найти вас, босс, а потом сказал, что успокоится только тогда, когда увидит вас. Вот и…  
Тсунаёши рассмеялся – Хаято был в своём репертуаре.  
\- Ламбо тоже спит, - добавил Рёхей. – Хотя я так понял, что он экстремально ничего не делал всё это время.  
\- Как вообще у вас тренировки прошли? – спохватился Тсуна. – Мы с Занзасом… - он чуть осёкся, подбирая нужные слова, - продуктивно поработали. Разумеется, он был не в восторге, но это же Занзас.  
\- Луссурия показал мне несколько новых приёмов и сказал, что хочет меня нарисовать! – воодушевлённо отозвался Сасагава. – Приглашал в гости в Варию.  
\- Ты поаккуратней с этим… павлином, - осторожно заметил Тсуна. – А то мало ли.  
\- Да он экстремально нормальный парень, - заверил того Рёхей. – И у нас много общего!  
\- Скуало тоже показал мне несколько новых стоек, - пресёк повисший в воздухе вопрос «Какого такого общего?» Ямамото. – Правда… стоять несколько дней в холодной воде было немного… прохладно, - он рассмеялся.  
\- Вот только попробуй заболеть, - шутливо пригрозил ему Тсуна, испытывая невольное облегчение: его друзья действительно провели время с пользой, и все они выглядели как-то даже счастливо.  
В этот момент подошёл автобус, и компания залезла в него, умещаясь в самом хвосте. Тсуна хлопнул себя по карман и вдруг замер, осознавая:  
\- Ребята… а у кого-нибудь есть деньги на проезд?  
Внезапной, но приятной неожиданностью оказалась Хару, которая заскочила в тот же автобус через несколько остановок. Она очень обрадовалась своим друзьям и без вопросов помогла разрешить образовавшийся финансовый вопрос.

Уже как несколько дней Нана отдыхала в Италии с Емитсу, путешествуя по стране и наслаждаясь ярким, тёплым солнцем. Тсуна регулярно получал от родителей совместные фотографии со счастливыми улыбками и откровенно радовался – хорошо, что они оба проводят время вместе. Никаких форс-мажоров, враждебных семей или проблем, хоть как-то связанных с мафией. Тсунаёши с головой ушёл в учёбу, поскольку пропустив целую неделю, он окончательно поглупел и позабывал тот небольшой мизер, который до этого с трудом, но держался у него в голове.  
Реборн появился в тот же день, когда Савада вернулся домой, и объявил, что сейчас его «любимому» ученику предстоит нагнать школьную программу, поэтому новых физических тренировок в ближайшее время не предвидится. Гокудера, ненадолго придя в себя, пообещал ему помочь догнать всё упущенное, после чего рухнул обратно спать. Бьянки поклялась сообщить Тсуне, когда его хранитель выспится и придёт в себя.  
Жизнь налаживалась, хотя школа висела над Савадой таким гнетом, что тому порой хотелось удавиться. Он пытался собственными силами разобраться во всех этих непонятных математических формулах и иностранных грамматических конструкциях, но всё оказалось бесполезно. И Вонгола Дечимо отодвинул от себя все книги, понимая, что один он не справится. Наверное, на сегодня можно закончить.  
Время было раннее, и Тсуна, быстро перекусив, решил прогуляться. Он чувствовал, что стены дома начинают давить на него. Там было слишком тихо, слишком спокойно. И хотя Саваде хотелось побыть наедине с собой, отсутствие мамы, друзей и Реборна ощущалось как-то с примесью жути. Тсунаёши было не по себе. Поэтому он обулся и, проверив карманы, вышел на улицу.  
Ноги сами понесли его в один из небольших парков. Солнце уже садилось, но на душе было практически спокойно: друзья в безопасности, восстанавливаются и вскоре вернутся в строй. Да вот только мысли Савады упорно пытались вернуться к тому, о чём он запретил себе думать, - к Занзасу. И к тому, через что они прошли вместе.  
Тсуна вспомнил, как в самую первую ночь дома он хотел опять войти в транс и по Сети добраться до Италии, чтобы убедиться, что с варийцем всё в порядке. Но Вонгола удержал себя от рокового шага: он понимал, что теперь их взаимоотношения однозначно изменятся, но в какую сторону извернётся их путь – неизвестно никому. Занзасу нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, осознать, придти к каким-то выводам, и Тсуна не собирался его торопить. Он и без того сделал достаточно, чтобы пошатнуть мир Фуриозо. Не стоило творить то самое добро, которым устлана дорога в ад.  
Душа беспокойно металась где-то внутри, но Тсуна из раза в раз удерживал себя от необдуманных шагов. Сейчас наступило опасное время, когда любое действие и даже самое незначительное слово могло обернуться ужасающими последствиями. Савада вложил слишком много сил в то, чтобы подступиться к неприступному и отрешённому Занзасу. Он провёл варийца по его личному аду, вскрывая застарелые и до сих пор кровоточащие раны. Он погрузил его в пучину хаоса и безумия. И ожидать мгновенной реакции, молниеносно принятого решения было глупо.  
Размышляя обо всём с такой точки зрения, Тсуна вдруг понял, что столь резкий отъезд Занзаса был больше хорошим знаком. Да, возможно, он сбежал, поддавшись эмоциям, но Фуриозо однозначно не убил его и даже не оставил какой-нибудь обвинительной записки, которая расставила бы все точки над «i». Это означало только одно: у Савады был хороший шанс на благополучный исход всей ситуации.  
Мысли крутились в голове осиным роем, и Савада не сразу понял, что он стоит на светофоре, ведущим уже из парка, а дорогу ему преграждает чёрный внедорожник с тонированными стёклами. Загорелся зелёный свет для пешеходов, но машина даже не подумала о том, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Тсуна тупо моргнул пару раз собственному отражению и не сдержал писка, когда стекло рядом с водителем опустилось на несколько сантиметров, являя миру знакомые алые глаза.  
\- З-занзас? – заикнувшись, выпалил Тсунаёши.  
Мужчина чуть качнул головой, и дверь с другой стороны автомобиля щёлкнула, приоткрываясь. Савада решил не задавать вопросов: в конце концов, всё к этому и шло. Правда, Фуриозо оправился слишком быстро после всех пережитых стрессов и травм. Точно ли всё в порядке? Тсуна несколько секунд помялся перед дверью, но всё же открыл её и залез внутрь, радуясь, что вокруг не было ни единой души. А то решит кто-нибудь, что его похитили, объясняйся потом с людьми.  
\- Я рад, что ты… в порядке, - смущённо промямлил Вонгола.  
Занзас ткнул пальцем в ремень безопасности и молча крутанул баранку руля, разворачивая внедорожник.  
Машина медленно покатила вперёд по дороге, постепенно набирая скорость и направляясь куда-то за черту города. Савада взмолился известным и не очень богам, чтобы его везли просто поговорить. Внезапно сильно захотелось жить, а вид сосредоточенного и погружённого в себя Занзаса как-то не располагал к особо дружеской и безобидной беседе.  
\- Что ты сделал тогда? – разрезал тишину Фуриозо. – Что ты сделал со мной, когда высвободил сущность Пламени Посмертной Воли?  
Тсуна только сейчас заметил, что вариец был одет всё ещё в повседневную одежду, хотя если бы он полетел со своим отрядом в Италию, то наверняка должен был переодеться в офицерскую форму.  
\- Нагло и беспардонно влез к тебе в душу, - негромко ответил он, убедившись, что ремень безопасности прочно зафиксирован. – Я ведь уже говорил, что просто хотел…  
\- Мне плевать, зачем ты это сделал, кусок отребья, - огрызнулся Занзас. – Я спрашиваю, что именно ты со мной сделал.  
\- Я… - Вонгола Дечимо осёкся: а действительно, что он тогда сделал? Он ведь действовал исключительно по наитию, не отдавая себе отчёта в собственных действиях. – Я… Я не уверен, но, кажется, я очень сильно уменьшился и проник в тебя. Я помню, что смотрел на твой огонь. Он притягивал. А потом… только ощущения, никаких мыслей.  
Занзас крепче сжал баранку руля. Автомобиль тихо скользил вдоль лесной полосы, удаляясь от города.  
\- Я не могу, - изрёк, наконец, Фуриозо, - я не могу вызвать пламя.  
Он вперился взглядом в дорогу, словно всеми силами пытаясь не смотреть на удивлённого такой новостью Тсуну. Стыдно и трудно признаваться в подобном, но Занзас понимал, что больше никто не сможет ответить на его вопросы: мусор накосячил, мусору и исправлять.  
\- Могу я подумать какое-то время? – осторожно спросил у него Савада.  
Занзас кивнул.

Они катались около двух часов, бездумно рассекая асфальтированные дороги и колеся по Намимори, почти не нарушая правила дорожного движения. Занзас сосредоточился на бесконечной полосе, а Тсуна пытался в мельчайших подробностях воспроизвести всё, что тогда произошла, копаясь в себе и выискивая ту самую ниточку, которая могла привести его к ответу на поставленный вопрос. Фуриозо выглядел слегка подавленно, и Тсуна понимал, что тот не отстанет, пока не получит своё. Сначала потерять семью, потом Вонголу, а сейчас пламя – а значит, и себя. Что может быть хуже?  
Они затормозили всего один раз, когда бензобак оказался почти пустым. Занзас, ни проронив ни звука, вышел, хлопнув дверью, а Тсуна остался внутри. Он выдохнул, понимая, что только сейчас он немного расслабился. Живот предательски заурчал.  
Через несколько минут Занзас вернулся в машину и кинул тому на колени банку газировки, парочку шоколадных батончиков и какую-то булку.  
\- Тебя на другом конце улицы слышно, - хмыкнул вариец, заводя мотор.  
\- Спасибо, - Савада стыдливо отвёл взор.  
Они снова выехали на дорогу, и Занзас опять повернул к лесу. Тсунаёши с аппетитом уплетал еду, не переставая думать. И, кажется, он начинал отыскивать ответ.  
\- Я не уверен, что дело именно в этом, но у меня появилась догадка, - выдал он, когда Фуриозо совершил очередной разворот.  
\- Подожди, - одёрнул его тот. Автомобиль съехал с асфальта на просёлочную часть дороги и неторопливо покатил вперёд, где остановился неподалёку от уже знакомой им обоим реки. – Я слушаю.  
Занзас упрямо смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Тсуну. Тот отложил все вещи на заднее сиденье, а сам глубоко вздохнул, мысленно представляя, как сейчас он будет всё это дело объяснять.  
\- Мне кажется, что сейчас ты не можешь активировать пламя, поскольку тебе нечего ненавидеть, - изрёк он.  
\- Первая же фраза ошибочна, - не скрывая горечи, рассмеялся Занзас. – Я ненавижу тебя, себя, этот лес, все тренировки и вообще весь мир.  
\- Неправда, - тихо, но уверенно отозвался Тсуна. – И выслушай меня, прошу. Я постараюсь объяснить понятно.  
Занзас еле заметно кивнул, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. Он заглушил мотор и теперь просто наслаждался лесной тишиной и сумеречным мраком, что скрывал их обоих.  
\- До того, как мы… слились, - Вонгола Дечимо смущённо кашлянул, - ты ненавидел кого-то конкретно и конкретно за что-то. В частности, это был Девятый за его предательство по отношению к тебе, а потом я, за то, что отнял у тебя мечту. Ты чётко знал, кто и в чём виноват.  
Фуриозо молчал, слушал, но не комментировал.  
\- Тебе было больно, и эта боль подпитывала твою ненависть, которая служила источником Пламени Ярости. А когда я вскрыл твои раны, то невольно выпустил все эти эмоции наружу. И сейчас ты не знаешь, что, кого и зачем тебе ненавидеть, поскольку старые обиды ушли, а новые ещё не появились, - Тсуна честно пытался изъясняться внятно, но он был плохим оратором. Хотя Занзас, кажется, всё понимал. – У тебя сейчас больше период апатии, нежели злости. Ты устал злиться, так как те обиды устарели. Ты наверняка сам понимаешь, что невозможно всю свою жизнь припоминать окружающим какие-то конкретные случаи, какими бы серьёзными они ни были.  
Занзас, казалось, превратился в каменную статую, глядя куда-то в никуда и не шевелясь. А Тсуна всё говорил и говорил.  
\- Помнишь, я тогда сказал тебе, что ты можешь ненавидеть меня? – Вонгола дождался очередного кивка. – Наверное, я тогда уже понял, хоть и не осознал, в чём было дело. И я… я думаю, что так и нужно сделать. Попробуй возненавидеть меня за то, что я сделал. За то, как жестоко я обошёлся с тобой. Я уверен, у тебя получится вернуть Пламя Ярости.  
Тсунаёши осторожно, словно на проверку коснулся кончиками пальцев колена Занзаса, но тот не дёрнулся, позволяя усилить тактильный контакт. А Тсуна, ведомый порывом вдохновения, продолжил:  
\- Я заставил пережить тебя такой кошмар, напомнил о том, о чём ты старался не думать, - его рука крепче сжала ткань брюк, и Савада даже извернулся на своём месте так, чтобы смотреть прямо в лицо варийцу, хоть тот пока и не отмер. – Это я втянул тебя во всё это. Это из-за меня ты сейчас сидишь здесь. Это из-за меня ты подвергся всему ужасу, который до сих пор преследует тебя, - Вонгола медленно, не провоцируя, прошёлся ладонью по животу босса Варии, отмечая про себя, насколько сильно тот сейчас был напряжён, и выше, к груди и ключицам, к шее. – А я сижу рядом и упорно продолжаю напоминать тебе обо всём. Я живое подтверждение тому, что всё это – правда. Разве этих причин мало? Разве тебе не хочется свернуть мне шею? – кончики пальцев прошлись по слабо вздрогнувшему кадыку. – Разве тебе не хочется растоптать меня? Уничтожить? Сжечь дотла? – голос парня надломился, срываясь на шёпот.  
Занзас почувствовал чужие пальцы на своём лице и всё же повернулся к тому, кто перешёл уже на откровенный провокационный тон.  
Пустота в груди задрожала, затряслась, завибрировала. Камень усталого спокойствия надломился, и всё естество в мгновение ока затопило чистейшее чувство, какого Занзас не испытывал, пожалуй, никогда в жизни. От него кровь вскипала в венах, а шрамы расползались по коже приятными покалываниями. Ярость вспыхивала в глазах, а губы растягивались в предвкушающей улыбке. Занзас накрыл чужую ладонь, касавшуюся его щеки, и ухмыльнулся – так по-своему, по-занзасовски.  
\- Как же я ненавижу тебя, чёртов ты ублюдок, - прошелестел он.  
\- Знаю, - с той же интонацией ответил Савада и, наконец, сократил то немногое расстояние между ними, ломая все воздвигнутые барьеры и наслаждаясь тем, с какой силой и страстью искусывают его губы. Рот тут же наполнился каплями крови, но Тсуна уже опьянел: его вновь захлестнули ощущения, похожие на те, что он испытывал, когда был Силой своего Пламени: всемогущество, вседозволенность, власть и… сострадание.  
Занзас зарычал, дёргая его на себя, и Савада тут же перелез к тому на колени, устраиваясь максимально удобно, не разрывая кроваво-яростного поцелуя. Гнев Занзаса увлекал и манил, и Тсуна чувствовал, как рушатся собственные рамки и границы. Он почти не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что делает, желая лишь одного – коснуться, дотянуться, согреться в голой ярости, что плещется вокруг.  
Савада расстегнул толстовку и бросил её на соседнее сидение. Грубые ладони недвусмысленно скользили по его спине и бокам, хотя сидеть оказалось не очень удобно: Тсуна упирался макушкой в крышу машины и через раз бился об неё, что только портило всю атмосферу. Занзас быстро просёк ситуацию и, дёрнув рычаг под сиденьем, отъехал назад, сползая и позволяя Вонголе растянуться на нём, вновь увлекая чужие губы в поцелуй.  
Тсунаёши действовал уверенно, словно зная, что он должен сейчас сделать, но если чужую футболку он снял без проблем, то у ремня штанов немного затормозил. С новой силой вспыхнуло желание пройтись кончиками пальцев по разросшимся шрамам. Тсуна некстати вспомнил, как он наблюдал за варийцем, когда тот сидел в реке. Интересно, кстати, зачем?  
\- А что ты делал в той реке? – в перерывах между стонами, извиваясь, негромко поинтересовался Савада. – Я знаю, что ты видел меня… Я не хотел. Случайно… вышло.  
\- Просто приходил в себя, - Занзас спустился губами на шею, целуя и вылизывая каждый миллиметр солоноватой кожи. – Ты долго на меня смотрел. Подглядывать любишь, мелкий развратный мафиозный босс?  
\- Ты красивый, - слабо улыбнулся Тсуна, вцепившись в жёсткие чёрные волосы, до боли в затылке стягивая их. Рычание и укус в плечо вынудили его перейти к несколько более мягким поглаживаниям. – Я засмотрелся.  
Занзас разодрал светлую ткань футболки Савады и отшвырнул её, наконец-то, прижимая к себе разгорячённый торс Вонголы.  
\- Это моя любимая футболка! – взвизгнул Тсуна, когда его ущипнули за сосок. – Была…  
Занзас проворчал что-то невнятное и вжался в Саваду, когда тот приподнялся на коленях и всё же клацнул бляшкой ремня. Не стоит тянуть. Они слишком сильно хотели окунуться друг в друга. Два пламени Неба хотели слиться в одно, гармонизировать друг друга, очистить, убрать лишнее.  
Тсуна рассмеялся в губы варийцу, когда почувствовал в ладони напряжённый ствол члена. Тот цапнул его за нижнюю губу, как бы спрашивая, что здесь смешного?  
\- Не поверишь, - прошелестел Савада, с любопытством и стыдом оглаживая влажную головку, - я и с девочкой-то не был, а тут ты… Целиком и полностью со мной.  
\- Очень даже поверю, - Занзас откинулся назад, жарко выдыхая, - кто тебе даст-то?  
\- Кроме тебя? – подколол его Тсунаёши.  
Фуриозо дёрнулся было залепить тому подзатыльник, но гибкие и только-только поражённые физическим трудом пальцы сжали его достоинство, вырывая вместо рычания хриплый стон.  
\- Поганец, - пробурчал босс Варии, - потом пришибу.  
\- Не утруждайся, сам справлюсь, - усмехнулся Тсуна и опять прильнул к нему, пресекая все разговоры. Ему пришлось неудобно вывернуть руку, чтобы обхватывать напряжённый член и водить ладонью туда-сюда, постепенно подводя варийца к оргазму.  
Хватило нескольких резких движений, прежде чем Савада почувствовал, как запястье оросили тёплые капли. Занзас выдохнул и довольно растянулся на сидении, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша. Тсуна же поднял ладонь к лицу, рассматривая белёсые дорожки на руке.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал это на вкус? – спросил он у варийца.  
\- Что это? – Занзас оторвал голову от сидения и попытался рассмотреть в темноте то, на что показывал Тсунаёши.  
\- Солёно-горькое, - доверительно сообщил ему Тсуна. – Можешь не пробовать.  
\- Да ты издеваешься? – скривился Фуриозо, додумавшись, наконец, о чём именно говорил сейчас Савада. – О-ох… зачем только я приехал сюда?  
\- Кстати, об этом! – Тсуна прикрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись, воззвал к Пламени Неба: оно почти сразу же вспыхнуло во лбу. – Зажги огонь в руке.  
Занзас одобрительно кивнул, отметив про себя искусанные и покрасневшие губы, решив не задумываться о том, что он сам кончил, а Савада-то нет, и протянул ему ладонь, попытавшись призвать Пламя Ярости. Огонёк вспыхнул феерически маленький. Но по сравнению с тем, что было (вернее, чего не было), это уже казалось достижением.  
\- Я не уверен, получится ли, но я хочу попробовать, - Тсуна уверенно, хоть и осторожно коснулся ладони и разогнул её. – Сохраняй огонь и… и не отвлекайся.  
Не отвлекаться от чего, Занзас спросить не успел: тёплый язык скользнул по центру ладони и выше, к пальцам. Фуриозо не сдержал неожиданного рывка и поспешил вцепиться другой рукой в сиденье под собой. Язык Савады скользнул сначала к мизинцу, игриво полуобвивая его и вылизывая.  
Занзас не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он отмер, пришёл в себя, оторвавшись от увлекательного зрелища. Тсуна вылизывал его пальцы, не боясь огня, а воспринимая его, скорее, как энергию. Чего её бояться, если можно в неё погрузиться? Окатить себя светом с ног до головы?  
\- Я сейчас попробую уравновесить твоё пламя, - Тсунаёши обнял варийца свободной рукой за шею, переплетая пальцы другой с чужими. – Это должно помочь.  
\- Чёртова гиперинтуиция? – сверкнув глазами, кивнул Занзас.  
Тсуна молча воззвал к своему огню, и его спокойное, умиротворяющее пламя вспыхнуло, сразу же сливаясь с уже знакомым ему жаром. Занзас задрожал и откинулся на сидение, крепче прижимая к себе Вонголу Дечимо. Ему казалось, что всё тело начинало вибрировать, что расползшиеся шрамы становились ещё больше, стремясь покрыть его полностью. Хаос в душе стремительно нарастал, и Фуриозо почти поддался внезапно захлестнувшей его панике, когда где-то внутри вспыхнуло знакомое ему чувство – Савада.  
Яркое пламя лизало чужую грубую ладонь, впитываясь в кожу и мчась по венам и артериям вверх, через руку к сердцу. Оно сжигало прошлые страхи и восполняло образовавшуюся пустоту теплом и светом, приятно разливающимся по телу. Напрягшийся и сжавшийся Занзас постепенно расслаблялся, прикрыв глаза, позволяя вспыхивающим во мраке ночи порывам уносить его куда-то ввысь.  
Казалось, что они снова покинули свои физические тела, переходя на другую плоскость реальности. Души взмывали ввысь, размывая привычные для них облики и сплетаясь друг с другом, уравновешивая ярость в одном и разжигая гнев в другом. Вот он, тот самый баланс, о котором говорили, говорят и будут говорить на протяжении веков и тысячелетий.  
Тсуна жарко застонал, провалившись в небытие и царапая смуглое плечо. Его, как ведущего, возбуждённое волнение захлёстывало с особой силой. Занзас ощущался сейчас одним сплошным соблазном, которому хотелось поддаться. Смутно знакомое чувство пика удовольствие приближалось к нему стремительными шагами. И когда Фуриозо надавил коленом на его пах, Вонгола Дечимо дёрнулся, громко вскрикнув, и вырубился, завершая начатое на последних остатках самоконтроля.

Занзас очухался гораздо быстрее, обнаружив на себе пригревшегося и уснувшего босса самой крутой, страшной и серьёзной мафиозной семьи. Последний крепко спал, измотав себя непонятными и бессознательными ритуалами, нацеленными на то, чтобы помочь нуждающемуся. Где-то в глубине души Фуриозо вспыхнул гнев, но тут же остыл: злиться на мальца не получалось, хотя и особой любви всё также не появилось. Тут, скорее, было какое-то осознание, что мальчишка не настолько бездарен, каким кажется, да и после всего произошедшего между ними, после всего того интимного и личного, что было… Тсуной будет достаточно легко управлять.  
\- Даже не вздумай, - полусонно пробормотал Савада. – Твоё – Вария.  
\- Тебя спросить забыл, - огрызнулся Занзас, которого застали врасплох. – Чего проснулся?  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался тот. – Но мне так тепло…  
Они ещё немного посидели, смущённо наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.  
\- Подвезёшь до дома? – Тсунаёши старался не смотреть в глаза Небу Варии, сползая обратно к себе и дотягиваясь до толстовки на заднем сидении: стыдно-то как, сидеть во влажных штанах!  
Занзас застегнул штаны, гораздо менее стесняясь собственного достоинства, после чего следом натянул футболку. И завёл мотор.  
Ехали они в молчании. Занзас ни о чём не думал, автоматически крутя баранку руля и почти не нажимая на педали: часы на магнитоле показывали без десяти три ночи. Тсуна же смотрел в окно, не ощущая уже ничего, кроме усталости. Вскоре показались дома, а чуть позже – светофоры уже знакомого района. Наконец, автомобиль затормозил, останавливаясь перед родными воротами дома.  
\- Помогло хотя бы? – кашлянув, поинтересовался Тсуна, которого к этому моменту стыд и смущение за вспышку вожделения загрызли почти вусмерть.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Занзас.  
И опять наступила тишина. Савада понимал, что можно уже попрощаться и вылезти на свежий воздух, но его не отпускало чувство, что чего-то не хватало. Словно последнего штриха…  
\- К чёрту, - раздался голос Фуриозо, и Тсуна всхлипнул, когда его рывком дёрнули на себя, ломая возросший стыд и вновь погружая в пучину удовольствия.  
Савада даже для вида не сопротивлялся, тут же впился в чужие губы, ощущая, как алеют щёки и как громко душа распевает нецензурные, но со счастливым концом песни.  
\- Может… о… останешься? – не веря собственным ушам и языку, тихо поинтересовался Савада. Но Занзас мотнул головой.  
\- Пора возвращаться в Италию, - фыркнул он, грубо, но безболезненно сжимая мягкие пряди каштановых волос. – Я и так задержался.  
Тсуна лишь согласно кивнул.  
\- Ещё увидимся, - бросил он, быстро чмокнул варийца в губы и выскочил, понимая, что ещё минута, и он начнёт пищать как девчонка от восторга.  
Машина тут же рыкнула мотором и круто дала вперёд, унося с собой того, с кем Тсуна навсегда связал свою душу.  
Савада постоял ещё пару минут на улице и вернулся в дом, когда начал подмерзать, радуясь, что толстовка всё же согревала его. Хотя разодранную футболку до сих пор было жалко.  
\- Ещё увидимся, - задумчиво повторил он и, ёжась, открыл дверь: сейчас бы в душ и спать.  
Теперь-то точно всё будет отлично.


End file.
